


Мы не плохие, мы просто так нарисованы.

by Vodolej



Series: Прощайся с детством, всяк сюда входящий (с) [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот грязный город пачкает всех (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы не плохие, мы просто так нарисованы.

_Мы будем счастливы с большой буквы Щ! (с) Кто подставил кролика Роджера._

_Я хочу сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя так, как ни одна женщина не любила ни одного кролика!!! (с) Кто подставил кролика Роджера._

 

\- Это что за хрен? – без особого интереса спросил темноволосый, желтоглазый парень, когда Багз зашел в прокуренную комнатушку.  
Комната была пошлой до ужаса, и дешевой настолько, что Багз не сумел сдержать пренебрежительной гримасы. Обычно он не позволял себе проявлений эмоций, но, правда, только Порки мог найти такое логово – розовое, с поддельным шелком, с какими-то ленточками и рюшечками. Если не знать, какая свинья тут живет, можно подумать, что это гримерка проститутки средней успешности.   
Хотя, по большому счету, Багз не мог судить Порки. Они все выбрались из трущоб, но трущобы не выбрались из них, и у каждого это проявлялось по-своему.  
  
\- Это Б-багз Б-банни! – почти торжественно объявил Порки.  
Багз протянул ему ладонь, небрежно ответил на рукопожатие и уселся в самое новое и приличное кресло, не забыв поддернуть отглаженные брюки.  
И тут же он напоролся на взгляд – испытывающий и колючий.  
  
\- Ты прикалываешься? – негромко спросил желтоглазый незнакомец. – Этот зайчик – Банни? Не смеши мои яйца. Что это за хуесос?  
Так Багз познакомился с Даффи Даком.  
  
\- П-правду говорю, - с обидой пробормотал Порки. – Это Б-банни, Дафф, п-познакомься.  
\- Я не буду с ним работать, - тут же ответил Даффи.   
Он откинулся назад и отрицательно покачал головой, мол, ни за какие коврижки.  
  
Багз уже имел дело с подобными придурками. Он не стал опускаться до подобного уровня, а просто посмотрел на Порки и прищурился.  
\- Что за дело?  
\- Я сказал, что не буду с тобой работать, блядь! – рявкнул Даффи.  
\- Ну и вали отсюда, - равнодушно ответил Багз. – Я справлюсь сам. Порки?  
\- Не уверен, - с сомнением ответил тот. – Д-дело с-серьезное. Извини, Б-багз.  
  
Багз задумался, машинально вытащил из кармана нож-бабочку и принялся поигрывать ею. Даффи тоже молчал и переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Порки от этого взгляда сжимался, Багз – нет.   
Он слышал про Даффи Дака и знал, что работает тот очень качественно и очень грязно. Дака звали, когда требовалось положить массу народа и положить кроваво, с устрашением. Банни же считался специалистом более тонким, культурным. Поэтому они слышали, конечно, друг о друге, но не пересекались.  
  
Багз принялся в упор рассматривать знаменитого Даффи. Его неприятно удивила молодость его соперника. В своем воображении они рисовал себе громилу под сорокет, с кучей шрамов и парочкой серег на обкусанных ушах. Кого-то вроде Тазза, короче. А Даффи был совсем молод, причем, физиономия у него была наглой донельзя. У Багза прямо ладони зачесались расширить эту хамскую ухмылку от уха до уха.   
  
\- Чего уставился? – грубо спросил Даффи. – Нравлюсь?  
\- Безумно, - процедил Багз.  
Он спохватился и убрал нож в карман. Порки выдохнул, вытащил накрахмаленный белоснежный платочек и принялся утирать вспотевший лоб. Порки всегда потел как свинья, когда волновался.  
  
Даффи скривил пухлые губы, потянулся за сигаретами, рассыпанными по столику, и тут Багз заметил, что под черной стеганой курткой у Дака ничего нет. Ну, в каком смысле – никакой одежды, а вот посмотреть на что было – отменно загорелое тело, с твердыми, выпуклыми мышцами, хоть анатомию изучай. Банни сглотнул слюну и мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху.   
Теперь он мог позволить себе любого парня, торгующего телом: хоть развратного девственника, хоть такого вот громилу. Не стоило пялиться на конкурента и желать ближнего своего, будь он неладен.   
Желтые, злые глаза Даффи сверкали, словно подтверждали, что к нему лезть не стоит.   
  
\- Ну и что ты умеешь? – спросил Дак, закурив. – Жопой торговать и в ножички играть?  
Багз и к таким подначкам привык уже давным-давно. Он проигнорировал этот выпад, устроился поудобнее, вытянув ноги, и посмотрел на наручные часы.  
  
\- Порки, - проговорил Базг мягко. Порки снова утерся платочком, - мое время стоит очень дорого и у меня его мало. Может, ты перестанешь играть в загадки? Кто цель?  
\- Эй, зайка, я тебе вопрос задал! – разъяренно рявкнул Даффи.  
\- П-прошу тебя, перестань, - жалобно попросил Порки. – Ребята, ну х-хватит вам.  
Как ни странно, но Дак унялся. Багз чувствовал его яростные взгляды и догадывался, что с этим придется разбираться, но пока личные отношения отступили под натиском бизнеса.  
  
\- Д-дисней п-попросил устранить конкурентов, - принялся рассказывать Порки. – Французов из нового квартала.  
\- Пиксар? – удивился Багз. – Разве они куда-то лезут? Я думал, у них внутренние разборки.  
\- То-то и оно! – не без самодовольства ответил Порки, он обожал иметь больше информации, чем остальные. – П-прекратились внутренние р-разборки, уже второй месяц т-тихо.  
\- Какое дело Диснею до французов? – с презрением спросил Даффи, потушив сигарету прямо о столешницу. Порки вздохнул. – Разве он боится этих говномесов?  
\- Какая стойкая фиксация на гомосексуальности! – восхитился Банни. – Кругом одни пидоры, не правда ли? Может, тебе стоит задуматься, дружок?  
\- Я тебе не дружок! – рявкнул Даффи, мгновенно заводясь.   
Он даже вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки.  
  
Красивый парень. Сильный, широкоплечий. Жалко, что такой придурок.  
  
\- Верно, утенок, - согласился Банни, даже не сменив позу. – В моих друзьях такого шлака нет.  
\- Р-ребята, - страдальчески позвал Порки. Платок его потерял белоснежности и пожелтел.  
\- Повтори! – прошипел Даффи.  
Он подошел ближе и чуть склонился. В его желтых глазах плясали оранжевые искры, рот некрасиво скривился, обнажив крепкие белые зубы.   
\- Повтори, что сказал! – повторил Даффи.  
Пахло, как ни странно, от него приятно. Свежим потом и, почему-то, углем и сосновой смолой.  
\- Дебил, - спокойно сказал Багз.   
Даффи прямо весь побелел.  
Багз моментально вытащил нож-бабочку и со щелчком выдвинул лезвие.   
\- Я тебе глаз выну, - пообещал он, не повышая голоса. – И оставлю себе на память.  
Даффи открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел.  
  
На них хлынула холодная вода, мерзко пахнущая тиной. Даффи охнул, а Багз вскочил на ноги, отряхиваясь. На сером пиджаке остались зеленые пятна.  
\- Ну, вы простите, к-конечно, - виновато сказал Порки, - н-но я д-думал, что вы друг-друга убьете.   
\- Порки, блядь! – сердито сказал Багз, выбираясь из липнущего, мокрого пиджака.   
\- Я не б-блядь! – обиженно отозвался Порки. – А что я д-должен б-был сделать?!  
Даффи выругался, скинул куртку и пару раз ее с силой встряхнул. Внутри позвякивало что-то железное.  
  
Багз ему немного позавидовал, его одежду нельзя было спасти простой встряской.  
\- Короче, - сказал он сухо. – Порки, что нужно сделать?   
\- Устранить П-пиксар, - просто сказал Порки. – Оплата д-достойная.  
\- Дисней всегда предлагает всякое дерьмо и достойную оплату, - проворчал Даффи. – Мне не нужен напарник, я справлюсь сам.  
\- Вот и отлично, - холодно ответил Банни. – Порки, наш воинственный утенок справится сам. Зачем ты позвал меня?  
Даффи посмотрел на него с выражением холодного бешенства.   
  
Порки решительно схватил пустую вазу и бросился к раковине, растоптав засохшие цветы, упавшие на пол.   
\- Это б-было пожелание Д-диснея! – громко сказал он из другого края комнаты, перекрикивая журчащую воду. – Он х-хотел, чтобы вы оба участвовали.  
\- Зачем? – Банни подумал вслух. – Это не мой профиль и он это знает.  
\- Твой профиль – в жо… - начал было Даффи, но Порки его поспешно перебил.  
\- Я не с-спрашиваю у Д-диснея мотивов!  
\- Это понятно, - согласился Банни.   
\- Можно подумать, он кому-то рассказывает свои мотивы, - фыркнул Даффи. – У ублюдка огромное самомнение и королевские планы.   
\- Неважно, - решительно ответил Порки. – Д-дисней дал понять, что ж-желает вас обоих в этом деле.   
Даффи шлепнулся в кресло и потянулся к новой сигарете.   
\- Не знаю, как твой манерный зайка, - сказал он с насмешкой, - а я точно в деле. Ты знаешь, куда перевести бабки.  
\- Если мне придется спасать твою задницу, утенок, я стрясу с тебя проценты, - в тон ему ответил Банни. – Порки, мою долю отдашь Лоле.  
  
\- Точно! – вдруг воскликнул Даффи.   
Улыбка у него стала нехорошей, гадкой.  
\- Я ведь уже видел похожую мордашку, и угадай где?  
\- У моей сестры, которую ты несомненно ебал? – со скучающим видом ответил Банни.   
Даффи заметно растерялся.  
\- Ты не первый такой долбоеб, - фыркнул Багз. – Знаешь, сколько неудачников готовы лизать ее туфли, лишь бы она обратила на них внимание? Ты даже не сотый.  
Даффи моргнул.  
\- И как так выходит, что у крутого убийцы сестренка торгует прелестями в борделе? – спросил он наконец, подпустив в голос ехидства.  
\- Ты, наверное, говоришь о своей сестренке, - с напускным сочувствием ответил Банни. – Моя-то просто поет в ночном клубе. А как твоя докатилась?  
Порки страдальчески вздохнул и снова принялся набирать воду в вазу.

\- Я р-расчитываю на вас, р-ребята, - напутствовал их Порки, почти насильно выталкивая из своей комнаты. – Не п-подведите меня и Д-диснея.  
\- До новый встреч, поросенок, - грубовато ответил Даффи.  
Он сунул в рот очередную сигарету и легко сбежал по ступенькам. Багз дождался, пока внизу хлопнет дверь подъезда и стихнут его шаги, и только тогда положил ладонь на плечо Порки.  
  
\- Ну и придурок, - с чувством сказал Банни. – Где ты его выкопал?  
\- Д-даффи по-своему хороший п-парень, - виновато ответил Порки. – Нужно только узнать его п-поближе.   
\- Ну и как? – Банни ухмыльнулся. – Узнал?  
\- П-пока не очень б-близко, - с кривоватой усмешкой ответил Порки. – Ты с-сможешь с ним работать, Б-багз?  
\- У меня есть выбор? – осведомился Банни. – Диснею не противоречат, ты это не хуже меня знаешь.  
Порки кивнул.   
\- Н-не знаю, что нашло на с-старикана, - пробормотал он с сомнением в голосе. – Обычно он х-хорошо п-подбирает исполнителей.   
\- Я справлюсь, - утешил его Багз. – А если нечаянно прибью этого недоноска… не думаю, что кто-то будет о нем скучать.  
\- Он опасен, - предупредил Порки. – Н-не смотри, что он т-такой дерзкий, Б-багз, он и п-правда опасен.  
\- Я в курсе, - согласился Банни. – Я знаю, кто он такой.  
Он пожал ладонь Порки, дружески обнял его и поспешил вниз.  
  
\- Ну что? – нахально спросили у него за спиной. – Отсосал своему упитанному дружку?  
Багз обернулся и поморщился. Дак еще не уехал, он боком сидел на шикарном черном Харлее, упираясь высокими ботинками в асфальт. Хоть сейчас бери в рамку с подписью «Я и правда опасный говнюк». Ботинки, к слову, были потрепанные и потертые, одна металлическая застежка погнулась – того и гляди надломится и отпадет, да и мотоцикл, если присмотреться, не блистал новизной.   
  
Багз почему-то испытал раздражение. Он мог себе позволить подобную игрушку, но господи, зачем лишний раз рисковать головой? И так хватает опасностей. А вот Дак, видимо, любил риск. Либо был на всю башку отмороженным придурком. И, учитывая слухи, ходившие про него, это предположение было верным на сто процентов.  
  
\- Чего тебе? – спокойно поинтересовался Багз. – Хочешь продолжить наше знакомство, утенок?  
Он знал, что напрасно подначивает - им все-таки предстояла совместная работа, но удержаться не смог. Такие парни, как Дак, его всегда бесили. Хотя бы тем, что отказывали ему в мужественности лишь на основе… ну всего.  
\- Допустим, хочу, - вдруг ответил Дак совершенно спокойно.  
Глаза у него горели двумя злющими желто-оранжевыми свечками, а верхняя губа то и дело кривилась, так что своим показным спокойствием он никого не обманул.  
Багз вскинул бровь.  
  
\- Может, конечно, тебе голова нужна, чтобы в нее херы брать… - начал Даффи, Багз молча вытащил бабочку из кармана, терпение его почти истощилось. –… но я-то чувствую лажу еще до того, как меня пытаются ею накормить.  
Багз остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Даффи. Тот как-то неуловимо изменился, посерьезнел, что ли. Глумливая наглая ухмылочка исчезла без следа, растворилось дерзкое выражение, придающее скуластой физиономии Дака и нахальство, и легкомыслие. Перед Банни оказался совсем другой Даффи Дак: профессиональный убийца, а не задиристый придурок. Только глаза, пожалуй, не изменились: желтые, злющие на весь мир глаза психопата.  
  
\- Дисней и Порки пытаются втащить нас в какое-то жидкое дерьмо, - серьезно сказал Дак. – Я это чую.  
Банни невольно уставился на его крупный нос, да уж – с таким носярой явно уловишь вонь неприятностей раньше, чем они тебя настигнут. А еще он совершенно неуместно вспомнил какую-то дрянную статейку, где утверждалось, что обладатели крупного носа – люди чувственные, и крупный у них не только нос. Вот блядь, как не вовремя.  
  
\- Французы ведут себя тихо, - продолжил Даффи. – На кой хер они сдались Диснею?  
\- Может, он боится будущих конкурентов? – предположил Банни.   
\- Дисней никого не боится, - категорично заявил Даффи. – Старый пердун подыхает от рака, ему некого бояться, костлявая и так держит его за яйца.  
Багз поморщился.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – спросил он язвительно. – Ты что, его лечащий врач?  
\- Хуечащий, - фыркнул Даффи. – Учти, зайка, это дело попахивает подставой, так что держи глаза открытыми.  
\- Зачем ты меня предупреждаешь? – удивился Банни. – Тебе-то какое дело?  
Даффи немного смутился.  
  
Он встал и одернул куртку, вытащил из кармана кожаные перчатки и принялся почти раздраженно их натягивать.  
\- Какая тебе разница? – упрямо спросил Банни.  
\- Ты вроде как местный всеобщий любимчик, - угрюмо ответил Даффи. – Первая блядь в округе, верно? Не хочу, чтобы на меня повесили дохлого зайчонка и выгнали пинком под зад, мне нравится этот город.  
Банни ухмыльнулся. Его позабавила попытка Дака прикрыть собственную задницу.  
  
\- Хочешь меня поиметь? – спросил он с ехидством. – А, Даффи?  
\- Не по моей части, - резко ответил тот. – Мне по нраву твоя сестренка.  
\- Тогда прекращай отпускать мне комплименты, - посоветовал Багз. – Не то я решу, что ты запал на меня, утенок.  
\- Нахер пошел! – рявкнул Даффи.  
Он снова преобразился в агрессивного уличного бандита.  
Банни помахал ему и пошел к своей машине.   
  
Мотоцикл взревел у него за спиной, и Даффи промчался мимо, разминувшись с Багзом буквально на дюйм. Придурок и показушник.

 

 

 

***

  
Багз наслаждался. «Кровавая Мэри» в его стакане почти закончилась, позвякивал лед. Багз был единственным, кто заказывал настоящую «Мэри», со специями, соусом и льдом, обычно посетители обходились томатным соком и водкой. Но для Багза Твити делал исключение.  
Твити тоже был из трущоб, и если бы не Банни, Твити бы так там и остался навсегда. Недоразвитый малыш, дауненок с огромной головой, покрытой золотистым пухом – легкая добыча для любого скучающего в трущобах. Твити и так доставалось по мелочи, но когда за него пытались взяться всерьез, Твити встретился с Сильвестром и Багзом, а те почему-то пожалели мелкого.  
  
На самом деле Твити не был ни имбецилом, ни дауном. Легкая шизофазия у него, может, и наблюдалась, но у кого, кто родом из трущоб, ее не было?   
У Твити была прямо-таки нечеловечески точная мелкая моторика. Это помогло ему пройти курсы бармена, а в клуб «Чернила и краски» его забрали моментально, стараниями Багза там было нагрето местечко для Твити. Собственно, от этого все только выиграли.  
Несмотря на неказистую внешность и полусонное выражение в больших голубых глазах, Твити стал пользоваться популярностью у девушек, что изумило в первую очередь его самого.   
  
Багз отсалютовал ему стаканом, намекая на повторение порции. Лола в обтягивающем блестящем розовом платье, спрашивала со сцены свалит ли ее настоящий мужчина прочь, или отдаст ей деньги. Багз поморщился.  
  
В детстве Лола залипала перед стареньким, черно-белым телевизором, когда показывали выступления Джессики Рэббит. Но даже черно-белый экран кое-как ухитрялся передавать всю роскошь миссис Рэббит – платье сверкало, словно его расшили настоящими звездами. Багз был совершенно равнодушен к Джессике Рэббит, а вот Лола была влюблена в нее со всем неистовством щенячьей любви девочки-подростка к красивой взрослой женщине. Потом более удачливые соседи, у которых был цветной телевизор, сказали, что миссис Рэббит рыжая. Рыжая!   
Лола проревела почти всю ночь, а с утра где-то сперла краску для волос. Конечно, и ей, и Багзу влетело по самую морковку, но краска оказалась стойкой, как смола, так что почти три месяца Лола щеголяла баклажанной гривой – инструкцию-то они не удосужились прочитать.  
  
Впрочем, Лола и теперь не изменила себе и своему престарелому кумиру – в ее длинных светлых волосах проглядывали темно-розовые и рыжие пряди. А платье, розовое блестящее платье, стоило целое состояние, Багз это знал точно, потому что он оплачивал покупки сестры.  
К черту платье, он готов был подарить сестренке не только занюханный клуб и блестящую тряпку, расшитую блестками, но и целый город!  
Хотя город Лола могла завоевать и сама – публика к ним таскалась самая что ни есть престижная, даже Дисней, пока еще мог ходить, а не раскатывать в инвалидной коляске, порой приносил свой зад посмотреть на соблазнительные формы мисс Банни.   
  
Багз криво ухмыльнулся. Ему не слишком нравилось, что его младшая сестренка трясет попкой и сиськами перед всеми этими скотами. Однако он точно знал, что запретить Лоле не сможет. Лола хотела именно этого, ее трущобное прошлое излечивалось именно этим - восхищенными, пускающими слюну богатыми мужиками, которые бросали свои семьи, своих ебаных детишек, свой долбанный бизнес и прибегали к ее ногам, надеясь на ее благосклонный взгляд. Лола была их королевой, самой дорогой, самой шикарной певицей в городе. А о том, что она всего лишь трущобный зайчонок в застиранной футболке с чужого плеча и с помоечным мусором в спутанных кудряшках – об этом не помнил никто. Так тому и быть.  
  
Однажды Лола призналась, - они сидели на кухне в его лофте, Банни был в трусах, а Лола надела его футболку, они уплетали какую-то жутко дорогую дрянь, слишком соленую и кислую, чтобы быть вкусной, но дорогую и от этого желанную их сердцам, - Лола призналась, что прислала приглашение миссис Рэббит, а престарелая дива его приняла.  
  
\- И что? – спросил Багз, облизывая пальцы. Лола без стеснения задрала футболку до пупка и положила ноги на колени Багзу. Он погладил ее лодыжки жирными от приправы пальцами.   
  
\- Она очень старая, - почти шепотом сказала Лола. – Она сидела в ложе и слушала, как я пою. Мне никогда еще не было так страшно. Я боялась сфальшивить.   
\- И что? – снова спросил Багз. – А почему мне не сказала?  
\- Ты занимался делами, - с гримаской ответила Лола.  
«Ты кого-то убил, чтобы оплатить мой клуб и мои побрякушки – обозначало это».  
\- Она похвалила мое платье, - сказала Лола.  
Губы у нее задрожали, и она вдруг заплакала.   
\- Она похвалила мое платье, - повторила она, растирая остатки туши по щекам, - как будто не поняла, что это же ее платье. Она такая старая и такая… величественная! А я просто дешевка, которая пытается занять ее место!  
\- У тебя месячные? – с подозрением спросил Банни.   
Конечно, она швырнула в него сахарницей, а потом вилкой.   
  
Лола склонилась над смутно знакомой черной курткой. Багз знал этот трюк – сделай вид, будто хочешь поцеловать парня, практически поцелуй, дай ему ощутить свое дыхание на губах – и резко отпрянь. Неудачник будет помнить всю жизнь этот упущенный шанс и жалеть о том, что не решился податься вперед.  
Этот парень неудачником не был – он решился и клюнул Лолу в губы. Та отшатнулась, песня на мгновение оборвалась, но Лола тут же исправилась. Багз нахмурился и посмотрел на Тазза – тот, мрачнее тучи, пробирался к сцене. Багз сделал ему знак остановиться: ничего не произошло, Лола, покачивая бедрами, прогуливалась по сцене, песня лилась из ее губ, а джаз-бэнд вообще ничего не заметил.  
И еще Багз узнал эту черную куртку и эти темные вихры, и подозревал, что если Тазз сцепится с Даффи, то масштабной драки не миновать. Багз уже знал, как Даффи работает.   
И это, в самом деле, было так кроваво и бессмысленно жестоко, как гласили слухи. Багзу претили подобные методы.   
  
Он был убийцей – но убийцей чистым. К своим жертвам он относился как к работе, ненужных страданий избегал, шума не выносил и славы своей сторонился. Даффи Дак же наслаждался каждой секундой чужой боли, работу свою обожал и старался разнообразить ее всеми способами.  
Забивать жертв бейсбольной битой! Ну кто может до этого додуматься?!!  
  
Багз поморщился, отставил пустой стакан и встал, одернув пиджак. Даффи сразу заметил его, как только Багз сел рядом, однако предпочел сделать вид, что не видит никого, кроме Лолы. Бело-розовой, шикарной, тоненькой Лолы на сцене.  
  
\- Что ты тут забыл? – негромко спросил Багз.  
\- А что? – задиристо ответил Даффи, даже не глядя на него. – Вроде нормальная забегаловка.  
\- Это не забегаловка, - ответил уязвленный Банни. – Это клуб.  
\- Хуюб, - хмыкнул Даффи. – Чего тебе, зайка?  
\- Тебе тут не рады, - с нажимом сказал Багз. – Пожалуй, тебе уже пора.  
\- Скажи это горилле на входе, - легкомысленно ответил Даффи.   
\- Горилла на входе сейчас вышвырнет тебя вон, - пообещал Банни.   
Он встал – и только теперь Даффи соизволил посмотреть на него.  
\- Хер ли ты кипишишь? – недовольно проговорил Даффи. – Это потому, что я чмокнул твою сестричку? Так я ее и выебать собираюсь, и знаешь когда?  
\- Никогда, - холодно сказал Багз.  
\- Сегодня вечером! – заявил Даффи, возбужденно улыбаясь. – И будь уверен, выдеру ее в ее милую попку!   
Глаза у него блестели. Багз присмотрелся и поморщился – Дак явно был под чем-то. Здорово, хуже обдолбанного наркомана в его клубе может быть только обдолбанный наркоман-убийца с садистскими наклонностями.   
  
\- Тазз, - негромко позвал Банни, зная, что Тазз услышит, - позови Сэма, у нас тут нарушитель.  
Даффи засмеялся, смех у него был забавный, крякающий, только вот Багзу не было смешно.  
\- А ты никак ревнуешь к сестричке? – спросил Даффи. – А может, ревнуешь сестричку? Я слышал разные сплетенки… ты ее шпилишь?   
\- Думай, что говоришь, - холодно сказал Багз. – Это моя сестра вообще-то.  
Краснеть он разучился давно.  
\- Наверняка ты ее натягиваешь, - принялся рассуждать вслух Даффи. – Я слышал, что нищета из трущоб только этим и развлекается.  
\- Траханьем сестер?   
\- Всех, кто под руку подвернется, - закивал Даффи. – А чем еще заниматься, если жрешь очистки из помойки?  
Багз ощутил холодную, ослепляющую ненависть к этому человеку. Даффи Дак понятия не имел, о чем говорил, но извергал гадости про трущобы с таким сальным, гадким видом, словно имел на это право.   
  
\- Босс? – спросил Тазз, тронув его за плечо.  
\- Свали сам или тебя вышвырнут отсюда как шавку, - сказал Багз, взяв себя в руки.  
\- А если я не хочу сваливать сам? – Даффи прищурился. – Не боишься за своих посетителей, зайка? Я же ебнутый, у меня и справка есть.  
\- Тогда ты сюда больше не попадешь, - сообщил ему Банни. – А ты хочешь пускать слюнки на мою сестру, верно?  
  
Он невольно бросил взгляд на Лолу и поймал ее ответный взгляд.   
«Что ты там застрял с этим дебилом? – мысленно спросила Лола. – Пристрели его под шумок и все».  
\- Ладно, - подумав, решил Даффи. – Ебал я твою занюханную рыгаловку.  
Он встал и повел плечами. Покачнулся.  
Только Банни он этим не провел. Дак мог вести себя как набравшийся пьянчужка, перехвативший где-то таблетку или косяк, мог шататься и качаться и всем своим видом кричать о том, что у него легко вытащить бумажник, но Банни не обманулся.  
  
Глаза у Даффи были трезвее трезвого, только горели как желтые звезды, и буквально выискивали придурка, на котором можно спустить пар. Ну и на здоровье, но только не в «Красках и чернилах».  
Банни видел, на что Дак способен. Это были не слухи, всегда преувеличенные и сомнительные, не сплетни, которые тоже не отличались достоверностью. Багз видел собственными глазами, как Даффи Дак убивал людей, убивал без жалости, упиваясь смертью, ухмыляясь во все свои тридцать два блестящих белых зуба.   
  
\- Ну и хер с вами, - зло сказал Даффи, качаться перестал и принялся пробираться на выход.   
Тазз выдохнул и щелкнул предохранителем. Банни разжал ладонь, выпустив нож.   
\- Босс, - спросил Сэм, покручивая шикарные усы, - этого молодчика больше не пускать?  
\- Пускай, - подумав, решил Багз, - но присматривайте за ним.  
  
Он повел шеей, сбрасывая напряжение, и поднялся по железной лестнице на второй этаж, в свой кабинет. Лола метнула в его сторону свирепый взгляд, но Багз чувствовал, что ему стоит расслабиться в относительной тишине и покое.

\- Нервный ты, зайка, - заметил Даффи, сидя на подоконнике.   
Багз метнул нож на голос раньше, чем успел сообразить. Даффи свалился на пол и выругался.   
\- Кого хера ты тут делаешь? – рассердился Багз.   
Даффи встал и присвистнул, увидев, что лезвие до половины вошло в дерево.  
\- Не трогай, - недовольно сказал Багз.  
Он выдернул нож из дерева и пихнул Даффи плечом.   
\- Эй, эй, спокойнее, зайчонок, - почти дружелюбно ответил Даффи.   
\- Я тебя не звал.  
\- Я сам пришел, - ответил Даффи, прошагал к кожаному дивану и плюхнулся туда, задрав ноги на стеклянный столик.   
\- Ноги убрал! – с холодной яростью приказал Багз, зверея.  
Даффи поджал губы, но свои вонючие конечности убрал и даже потер рукавом куртки пятнышко грязи.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что у тебя тут нет прослушки? – спросил он неожиданно серьезно.  
\- Уверен, - кивнул Багз. – Регулярно проверяю. Что хотел?   
Даффи замялся.   
\- Все слишком спокойно, - сознался он после паузы. – Слишком спокойно, сечешь?  
\- Ты параноик? – с неподдельным любопытством поинтересовался Багз. – Тяжело тебе работать, наверное?  
\- Да ну нахуй! – рявкнул Даффи так неожиданно, что Багз едва не подпрыгнул. – Почему так спокойно, а? Не бывает так!  
\- Попробуй попить таблетки? – предложил Багз, - знаешь такие… успокаивающие, или запишись на йогу.  
\- Да вытащи ты башку из пизды своей сестры! – рявкнул Даффи.   
Ноздри у него раздувались, губы растянулись в хищном оскале. Багз с обреченностью подумал, что, пожалуй, вечером вызовет себе самого строптивого мальчика, которого ему сможет предложить проверенное агентство. И будет трахать, пока тот не упадет в обморок от счастья. Потому что, блядь, невозможно. От Даффи одинаково искрило и звериной, тяжелой похотью и опасностью, эту похоть перечеркивающую.  
  
\- Мы целый клан вырезали! – рявкнул Даффи, даже не подумав приглушить голос. – И что?  
\- И что? – послушно переспросил Багз. Он несколько утерял нить разговора, Даку не помешало носить хотя бы майку.   
\- И ничего! – Даффи энергично взмахнул рукой. – Тишина! Ебаное ничего. Ни одной ебаной заметочки ни в одной сраной газетёнке! А у Пиксар, чтоб ты знал, были и партнеры, связи с другими кланами… и что?  
\- Что? – повторил Банни.  
  
До него вдруг дошло, о чем говорил Дак. Пиксар словно ухнули в черную дыру – никто не удивился их исчезновению, никто не порывался мстить за них, за порушенные контракты и оборванные связи. Французишки пропали, как и не бывало.  
\- Дошло? – спросил Даффи, наблюдая за его лицом.   
\- Дошло, - согласился Банни. – Любопытно.  
\- Любопытно? – недоверчиво переспросил Даффи. – Ты что, дебил? Это пиздецки подозрительно, а не любопытно!  
\- И что ты думаешь?   
Даффи пожал плечами.  
\- Дерьмо какое-то, - высказался он кратко. – Кажется мне, что вонючий старикан перед смертью решил и нас потащить за собой. Ему-то уже насрать, а вот для нас это затишье не к добру.  
\- Затеряйся на время, - предложил Багз.  
Даффи посмотрел на него с интересом.  
\- А ты что, теряться не будешь? – спросил он с искренним любопытством.  
\- Я? – удивился Багз. – Я всего лишь владелец клуба «Краски и чернила», какое я имею отношение к каким-то убийствам? Ты чокнулся?  
Даффи ухмыльнулся почти восхищенно.  
\- Порки, эта ебаная свинья, знает, чем ты занимаешься, - сказал он со значением.  
\- Порки не сдаст, - твердо ответил Багз. – И если ты тронешь Порки – тебе действительно придется съебать из этого города.  
\- Это почему же? – Даффи снова показал крепкие, белые зубы. – Никак ты меня пугаешь?  
\- Порки из трущоб, - спокойно пояснил Багз. – А мы своих не бросаем и в обиду не даем, понял?  
Даффи помолчал.  
\- Ну, если ты говоришь, что не сдаст… - сказал он задумчиво.  
Банни бы утер пот со лба, если бы мог. Он не был уверен, что сумеет отговорить Дака от расправы над Порки.   
  
\- Короче, держи ушки на макушке, - предупредил Даффи.  
Он остановился у подоконника, повернулся и недоверчиво спросил:  
\- А ты что, и правда натягиваешь сестру?  
Багз вскинул бровь. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Даффи, и тот стушевался.  
\- Так и подумал, что чушь какая-то, - пробормотал Дак. – Ты ж пидор, сразу видно.  
\- Тебе какое дело с кем я сплю? – хмыкнул Банни.  
\- Ну, с пидором я еще могу иметь дела, - отозвался Даффи. – Но ебать сестру – это… блядь, на такое способен только конченный.   
\- Очень ценю твое мнение о моей персоне, - кивнул Банни, - всего хорошего.  
\- Вот что меня в тебе бесит, - завелся Даффи, отпрянув от окна, - так это то, что ты пытаешься вести себя как принц крови! Думаешь, я не в курсе, кто тут помоечный крысеныш?!  
\- Я тоже в курсе, что ты собой представляешь, - холодно отозвался Банни. – Ты не первый и не последний богатенький Пиноккио, которого скука и дурные наклонности столкнули на дно.  
\- Пошел ты! – выдохнул Даффи.  
Он выглядел действительно потрясенным, видимо, Багз нащупал больное место.  
\- Пошел ты, козел! – ответил Банни.  
  
Даффи шагнул к нему, занося кулак, но Багз крепко вцепился ему в локоть, а другой рукой взял за шею, ухватив пальцами черные, густые волосы на затылке. Глаза у Даффи широко открылись и безумный желтый огонек ненадолго погас. Багз прикоснулся кончиком носа к его носу. Даффи окаменел, примерзнув к месту, и смотрел он, как птица смотрит на змею – с искренним ужасом и искренним бессилием.  
  
Банни всего лишь куснул его за кончик носа и выпустил, не сдержав смешка, и Даффи тут же сбежал, лихо и безрассудно перемахнув через подоконник. Придурок.

 

 

***

  
\- Мне кажется, ты его знаешь, - сказала Лола, запуская Багза в свою маленькую квартирку.   
Багз предлагал ей собственный дом, но Лола предпочла эту конуру. Женская душа непостижима – это он уже усвоил.  
  
\- С чего ты взяла? – поинтересовался он, неспешно разматывая шарф.  
\- Когда я сказала, что звоню тебе – он чуть слюной не захлебнулся, - не без самодовольства ответила Лола.   
Багз вскинул брови и зашел в спальню. Через несколько секунд он принялся так хохотать, что Лола посмотрела на него встревожено и на всякий случай налила ему стакан свежего морковного сока.   
\- Да, я его знаю, - отсмеявшись, сказал Багз. – Привет, Даффи. Как дела?  
  
Даффи ответить не мог. Он жевал кляп и смотрел зверски злобным взглядом.   
\- Ну и ну! – восхитился Багз. – Да ты почти дошел до второй базы!  
Даффи сверкнул глазами.  
\- Кто это? – спросила Лола. – Твой друг?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - согласился Багз. – Коллега.  
\- Ебанутый на всю башку, - Лола покачала головой. – Залез в окно… да как он вообще залез, там ни балкона, ни трубы…  
\- Военная подготовка, - сказал Банни.  
Лола понятливо вздохнула. Даффи злобно смотрел на них и машинально дергал руками, пытаясь освободиться от наручников.   
\- Моя сестренка не такая дурочка, как все считают, - сообщил ему Багз. – Дурочка, конечно, но не настолько.  
Лола пнула его в колено, фыркнула и ушла на кухню.  
  
\- Ладно, давай, - сказал Банни, подождав, пока загремят тарелки.  
Даффи перестал бестолково ерзать, лег спокойно и покрутил кистью. Руки у него были крупные, так что Банни с интересом наблюдал, что Дак будет делать. Даффи не спеша подогнул большой палец на правой руке, ловко и быстро сложил ладонь лодочкой и дернул. Банни поморщился, в воздухе запахло кровью, однако ладонь оказалась на свободе. Даффи повторил этот трюк и с другой рукой, сел и стащил кляп.  
\- Что это с твоими ногтями? – удивился Багз.  
\- Твоей сестричке было скучно, - процедил Даффи, - так что она сделала мне маникюр.   
Ногти у него были накрашены черным лаком, но накрашены, к чести Лолы, идеально.  
\- Тебе идет, - издевательски ответил Банни.   
Он присмотрелся и фыркнул, заметив черную подводку у желтых глаз.  
\- Мог бы ехать быстрее, - злобно отозвался Даффи. – Я уж думал, она меня заодно и…  
\- Кастрирует? – невинно спросила Лола, остановившись в дверном проеме.  
-…эпилирует, - закончил Даффи и, - к изумлению Багза, - посмотрел на Лолу почти с испугом.  
\- Были такие мысли, - призналась Лола.  
Она уперлась ладонью в бедро и вскинула бровь.

  
\- Если тебе нужен был Багз – зачем ты сюда явился?  
Даффи заморгал.  
\- Можешь говорить при ней, - успокоил его Банни.   
Даффи сел и отбросил одеяло. К сожалению и облегчению Банни, штаны Лола с Дака не стащила.  
\- Не стоит нам показываться вместе, - сказал Даффи, огорченно рассматривая свои ногти.  
Он подошел к зеркалу, посмотрел на себя и отшатнулся. Лола захихикала. Даффи пригляделся и вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- А что, круто! – вынес он вердикт. – Молодец, сестричка, выглядит круто.  
\- Обращайся, дорогуша, - ответила Лола, - для тебя маникюр, педикюр, макияж, стрижка, триммер, что пожелаешь.  
\- В душе не ебу, что такое «триммер», - признался Даффи. – Но похоже на триппер, так что оставь себе.  
\- Темнота, - Лола покачала головой.   
\- Дикарь, - согласился Багз.  
  
\- Короче, - Даффи натянул куртку и выглянул в окно. – Дисней какое-то дело мутит, думаю, скоро нам поступит заказ.  
\- Нам? – посерьезнев, спросил Багз.  
\- Нам, - подтвердил Даффи. – Именно нам, зайчик. Найди способ отвертеться. Хоть в больницу ложись с воспалением ана…  
Он посмотрел на Лолу и заткнулся.  
\- В общем, не соглашайся, - сказал он хмуро. – А я соглашусь. Но сдается мне, один я там в хер никому не уперся, старику позарез нужно, чтобы мы оба вляпались.  
\- А кто цель? – заинтересовалась Лола.  
Даффи посмотрел на нее, но она не отвела взгляда. Сейчас Лола ничем не походила на соблазнительную кошечку в розовом платье. Ее лицо стало неуловимо хищным, и она походила на своего брата, как капля воды.   
Было что-то в холеном семействе Банни нечто такое… опасное. Даффи Дака это и манило, как мотылька на свет, и немного пугало. Он редко встречал настолько холодных и спокойных людей, как Багз Банни, и подозревал, что под этим спокойствием скрываются бездны мрака. Да и сестричка недалеко ушла: Даффи не ожидал, что сладкая заенька скрутит его, словно котенка, размягчив вкрадчивым тоном и шелковыми прикосновениями.   
  
\- Японцы, - неохотно ответил Даффи.   
\- Гибли?! – изумился Багз. – Да они же совсем тихие, торгуют тачками и девками, и все.  
\- И все, - согласился Даффи. – Но старик имеет на них зуб.  
\- Старик на всех имеет зуб, - фыркнула Лола. – И давно он начал заказывать своих бывших партнеров?  
\- Недавно, - отозвался Багз.  
\- А ты уверена, что это партнеры, а не конкуренты, например? – мягко осведомился Даффи.  
Багз испытал приступ жгучей ревности. Он еще не слышал, что Даффи говорил так мягко, нежно, практически почтительно.

  
\- Уверена, - Лола кивнула. – Лет пять назад он крутил с «Гибли» какую-то аферу с японскими тачками. Я подрабатывала секретаршей в его офисе, так что слышала краем уха.  
Даффи кивнул.  
\- А еще помните французов? – Лола посмотрела на Банни и тот кивнул. Даффи тоже насторожился.  
\- Старик с ними чуть ли не в десна лизался, а потом они куда-то пропали…  
\- Интересно, - проговорил Даффи, задумавшись. – Спасибо, куколка.  
В глазах у Лолы вспыхнули огоньки.  
\- Я не куколка! - ответила она так злобно, что Даффи шарахнулся в сторону.   
\- Ладно, ладно, леди, - пробормотал он виновато. – Никаких куколок, окей.  
Он перевел взгляд на Банни.  
\- Зачем старику уничтожать партнеров?  
\- Маразм? – предположил Багз.  
\- Бизнес, - отозвалась Лола.   
Даффи почесал затылок.  
\- Ладно, бывай, - он махнул Багзу рукой и попытался поцеловать Лоле ладонь.  
  
\- Что это за ебанутый и почему ты хочешь его выебать? – прямо спросила Лола, закрыв за Даком дверь.  
\- Что? Я? – Багз постарался изобразить невозмутимость, но скептического взгляда сестры не выдержал. – Ну… мы вместе работали.  
\- Это Даффи Дак? – спросила Лола.   
\- Это он, - согласился Багз. – Что скажешь?  
\- Ебанутый на все сто, - категорично ответила Лола. – Ты бы держался от него подальше.  
\- Я и так держусь! – огрызнулся Багз.  
Лола присмотрелась к нему.  
\- Ох, сладенький, - она даже руками всплеснула. – Страсть к плохим парням тебя однажды погубит.  
\- Да я ничего такого! – возмутился было Банни. – Он по девушкам, мне ничего не светит.  
Лола ухмыльнулась.  
\- Но ты не сдавайся, - она потрепала брата по светлым волосам. – По-моему этому парню плевать, кого трахать. Так что держи хвост пистолетом, братишка, но лучше бы ты присмотрел кого другого. От этого будет слишком много неприятностей.  
\- Я знаю, – глухо ответил Багз.  
Лола всмотрелась в его глаза.  
\- Отлично, - резюмировала она. – Я-то думала, что ты просто хочешь его натянуть, а ты втрескался в него по уши. Блеск!  
\- Можно подумать, я выбирал! – резко отозвался Банни.   
Она покачала головой. Багз поцеловал ее в лоб.  
\- Ты тоже будь осторожна, - сказал он строго. – Если старый хрен и правда сбрендил, то и тебе может достаться.  
\- Я всегда осторожна, - хмыкнула Лола. – И у меня есть Тазз.  
Багз кивнул. Тазз как никто иной походил на наемного убийцу, хотя таковым не был. Ему просто не повезло родиться и вырасти в страшного, как жизнь в нищете, мужика. Однажды Багз увидел буквально брата-близнеца Тазза – это был какой-то мексиканский актер, игравший в боевичке психа с ножиками.  
  
У Тазза, несмотря на страшную рожу и пудовые кулаки, была одна беззаветная страсть – бабы. Женщин он любил до потери памяти, чем пользовалась бессовестная Лола, превратив Тазза в какое-то подобие персонального сторожевого пса. Впрочем, насколько Багз знал, Лола с ним еще и трахалась. Его мнения и разрешения при этом не спрашивали, так что он держал язык за зубами. Достаточно было и того, что Тазз сдохнет за его сестру, если понадобится.  
  
Он еще раз поцеловал Лолу, обмотал шею шарфом и выскользнул на улицу, в метель и мороз.  
\- Пиздец ты долго, - недовольно сказала темнота заднего сидения голосом Даффи. – Ты что, все-таки ее выебал напоследок?  
\- У тебя определенно фиксация на сексе, - заметил Багз. – Не дают?  
\- Дают, - возразил Даффи, но как-то лживо. – Уж побольше, чем тебе.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - возразил Багз. – Я регулярно трахаюсь, а вот у тебя явные проблемы.  
\- Ну и с кем ты трахаешься? – со слабым интересом спросил Даффи. – Это то пиздецовое уродло из твоего клуба?  
Банни едва не фыркнул, сообразив, что Дак говорит как раз про Тазза.  
\- Нет, его имеет моя сестра, - ответил он с ухмылкой, - причем в башку намного чаще.  
Даффи содрогнулся.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – спросил Банни. – Разве мы не все обсудили?  
\- Подбрось меня домой, - неожиданно сказал Дак. – Я без байка сегодня, а ждать автобус в такую пургу я ебал.  
\- Ко…мне домой? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Банни. Он совершенно растерялся.  
\- Ты ебанулся? – рассердился Даффи. – Ко мне домой, долбоеб! Хуй ли мне у тебя делать?   
\- Понятия не имею, где ты живешь, - Банни пожал плечами и завел мотор.  
\- Я покажу, - терпеливо ответил Даффи.

\- Крутой парень ездит в автобусе, как лох? – поддел его Банни, когда вырулил на автостраду.  
\- Крутой парень не идиот, чтобы в такой пиздец морозить яйца на байке, - отозвался Даффи.   
\- Купи себе тачку.  
\- Тачки слишком легко взрываются, - ответил Даффи.   
Он сел ровно, откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. В освещении редких ночных фонарей он выглядел неприлично молодым и очень уставшим.  
\- Байки тоже, - возразил Багз.  
\- Не мели ерунды, - фыркнул Даффи. – Если не ездил на байках, так и не позорься.   
\- Да ну? – ядовито спросил задетый Багз. – И что, скажи, мешает байку взорваться?  
Даффи вздохнул с утомленностью человека, которого достал вопросами неугомонный пятилетка.  
\- Ты часто проверяешь днище тачки? – спросил он терпеливо. – У тебя там, может, два фунта тротила и жучков, как в муравейнике.  
\- Я часто проверяю свою малышку, - возмутился Багз. Но теперь настала его очередь говорить без особой уверенности.  
\- Ну-ну, - отозвался Даффи с заднего сидения. – Блажен, знаешь, кто верует.  
\- Господи Боже мой! – восхитился Багз. – Оно цитирует Библию! Чудо Господне!  
\- Заткнись, долбоеб, - буркнул Даффи. – Я, знаешь ли, получил хорошее образование, не то, что некоторые.  
После этого Багзу и правда расхотелось с ним разговаривать. Он молча рулил по навигатору под ритмичный шорох дворников, сметающих снег с лобового стекла.   
  
\- Япошки не станут последними, - вдруг сказал Даффи. – Старый козел собирается нашими руками собрать все угольки из костра.   
\- Почему мы? – задумался вслух Банни. – И откуда ты вообще знаешь про Гибли?  
\- У меня свои источники, - уклончиво ответил Даффи. – Почему именно мы, ты и я? Я знаю кучу парней, круче тебя…  
Багз открыл было рот, но Даффи шикнул на него и продолжил рассуждать:  
-… но ему явно нужны именно мы. Что в тебе такого, зайка?  
\- А в тебе, утенок? – в тон ему отозвался Багз.  
\- Пока не знаю, - ответил Даффи, - но чую, что скоро узнаем. Тормозни, дальше я пешком дойду.  
\- Ты ж почти голый! – брякнул Багз, не подумав.   
Он тут же сел ровно и постарался сделать вид, что ему совершенно наплевать – голый ли Дак или одетый в три шубы.   
\- Не волнуйся обо мне, зайка, - весело ответил Даффи.   
Он перегнулся, словно хотел что-то сказать, а Багз как раз обернулся, пытаясь понять, что Даффи нужно, и в этот момент Даффи поцеловал его в губы – грубовато и нахально.  
Багз застыл.   
\- Это плата тебе за проезд, - глумливо ответил Даффи, - можешь даже теперь подрочить в своей теплой постельке, если хочешь, мне не жалко.   
Он вышел из машины и хлопнул дверью, мгновенно растворившись во вьюге. Багз прикоснулся к горящим губам. Прикосновение было мимолетное, но до сих пор губы горели, словно их обожгло перцем.   
\- О, - проговорил Банни сам себе, - теперь тебя интересует, как я мастурбирую? Прогресс.  
  
Через минуту он опомнился, вбил координаты на навигаторе и отправился домой. Не стал даже разглядывать, где живет Даффи, все равно район был густозаселенный, а в таком буране не было видно не то, что домов, но даже улицы казались смазанными контурами в белой пелене.

 

 

 

***

  
Когда Багз увидел Даффи в «Красках», он испытал одновременно и облегчение, и злость. После зимнего вечера Даффи появился лишь один раз, привычно обхамил Багза и пропал, как в воду канул. Страшно недовольный Порки сообщил Багзу, что из-за этого чокнутого говнюка сорвался крупный заказ.  
\- Вот говнюк, - с чувством выговорил Багз. – А у кого заказ, Порки?  
\- У Д-диснея, - сказал Порки. – С-старику чем-то п-помешали япошки.  
Слюна во рту у Багза стала горькой.  
\- Япошки? – спросил он. – Какие япошки?  
\- Г-гибли, - с готовностью ответил Порки.  
\- Разве я не могу справиться в одиночку? – огорченно спросил Багз. – Порки, передай старику, что я готов взять заказ.  
\- Н-не могу, - Порки виновато развел руками. – Уже отдал.  
\- Кому?  
\- Головорезам из Марвел.  
\- Этим тупицам? – возмутился Баг, и возмущение его было искренним. – Эти криворуким недоноскам?  
\- Ну извини, - Порки похлопал его по плечу. – Д-даффи тебя подвел. Я не с-сумел его разыскать.  
  
Банни тоже не сумел его разыскать, и это его встревожило. И вот он, задиристый нахальный придурок, жив и здоров, лакает текилу и задирается с Сэмом. Банни подошел и крепко сжал пальцы на плече Даффи. То охнул и повернулся, пьяно поблескивая глазами.  
  
\- Чего тебе, зайка? – развязно спросил Даффи, словно они виделись час назад.  
\- Нарываешься на неприятности? – поинтересовался Багз.  
Он был рад видеть Даффи, и был зол на себя за эту радость.  
\- Собираюсь нажраться и набить кому-нибудь морду! – заявил Даффи. – А потом кого-нибудь выебу. Почему бы не…  
-… мою сестричку, - закончил за него Багз.  
Даффи заметно обиделся и поджал губы, став похожим на черного, взъерошенного полубезумного селезня.  
  
\- Я знаю одно местечко, где можно помахать кулаками, - негромко сказал Банни.   
\- Твоя койка, что ли? – развеселился Даффи.   
Багз фыркнул.  
\- Ну что, ты идешь?  
\- Валяй, - согласился Даффи, подумав несколько секунд.   
Он соскользнул с барного стула и пошел за Банни, причем шаг у него был трезвый и легкий.  
\- Зачем ты прикидываешься упоротым? – спросил Банни, выводя его через заднюю дверь.  
\- Легкая цель, если ищешь неприятностей, - пожав плечами, сообщил Даффи. – А я ищу неприятностей.   
  
Банни провел его переулком, где горел всего один фонарь, пару раз свернул мимо непримечательных железных дверей и, наконец, остановился в тупике.  
\- И что это за клуб одиноких сердец? – язвительно спросил Даффи.  
\- Ринг, - просто ответил Банни, вытащил ключи и открыл дверь. – Заходи.  
Он включил свет и щелкнул тумблером генератора, тот загудел, прогреваясь.   
\- Сейчас потеплеет, - сказал Банни.   
\- Ринг? – ошеломленно повторил Даффи, оглядываясь.  
\- Ну да, ринг, - подтвердил Банни, стаскивая пиджак. – Тут дерутся.  
\- Мы собираемся драться? – оживился Дак. – Мы с тобой?  
\- Нет, вот с этими парнями, - Банни указал в пустоту. – Естественно с тобой, придурок, кроме нас тут никого нет.  
  
Даффи пожал плечами и скинул куртку. Подумав, стащил и ботинки, и принялся разгружать карманы от всякого хлама.   
\- А чье это? – спросил он, перебираясь через веревки.  
\- Один парень, Сильвестр, держит тут подпольный бойцовский клуб, - пояснил Банни. – А днем занимаются дети, кружок спортивный.  
\- Твой парень? – Даффи остановился и посмотрел на него с холодным интересом.   
\- Нет, - Банни даже засмеялся. – Просто мой хороший друг. Он тоже из трущоб, я одалживал ему денег, когда он собирал на аренду. Поэтому у меня есть ключи.   
Даффи кивнул.  
  
Багз стащил пиджак и повесил его на ближайший стул, подумав, стащил и рубашку. Штаны ему было заранее жалко, но драться с Даффи в одном белье было неразумно. Багз вытащил из кармана бабочку, потом наклонился и расстегнул ремешки на лодыжках. Даффи присвистнул, наблюдая за горкой ножей.  
\- Ты у нас любитель холодненького, верно?  
Багз не стал отвечать, а перебрался через веревки и оказался на ринге.  
\- Я уложу тебя на лопатки, зайка, - предупредил Даффи. – И собираюсь попортить твою мордочку, усек?  
\- Давай поспорим, - предложил Багз.  
Даффи склонил голову набок и снова в этот момент стал похожим на огромного любопытного селезня.  
\- Если я тебя уложу на лопатки – отсосешь мне, а если ты меня…  
\- Пошел ты! – рявкнул Даффи. – Что это за херня?!  
\- Боишься проиграть? – Багз ухмыльнулся.  
На самом деле ему стало очень неловко. Он как-то надеялся, что Даффи поломается, но примет спор, а Дак едва не дымился от злости. Но показать ему свою застенчивость, нерешительность… ни за что!  
  
\- Не боюсь! – заявил Даффи. – Просто это херня.  
\- Боишься, - вынес вердикт Банни. – Ладно, раз ты такая принцесса, давай я куплю тебе мороженое, если проиграешь.  
Даффи даже покраснел от ярости.  
\- А если я положу тебя на лопатки? – спросил он. – Вернее, когда я положу тебя?  
\- Можешь выебать меня в рот, - пожал плечами Багз.   
Даффи уставился на него так, словно Банни сказал что-то крайне странное.  
\- Как захочу? – спросил, наконец, Даффи, когда Багз собирался уже нервно засмеяться и сказать, что пошутил.  
\- Как захочешь, - согласился Багз. – Только тебе не светит.  
\- И яйца мне пососешь, сучка, - пригрозил Даффи, - это я люблю.  
Банни ухмыльнулся и ринулся в бой.  
  
Он знал, что победит. Даффи был очень умелым убийцей, а Багз просто вырос в трущобах, где за жизнь приходилось бороться в буквальном смысле. Особенно, если ты не такой как все. Особенно, если ты пидор.   
Кроме того, профиль Даффи был несколько другим, а вот Банни всю жизнь имел дело с ножами, с ближним боем. Он, пожалуй, даже порадовался, что выложил всех своих любимчиков, потому что в пылу драки мог забыться и загнать лезвие Даку в печень.  
  
Даффи сразу не понял, с чем имеет дело, начал красоваться, однако пропустив пару сильных ударов в живот, моментально прекратил изображать галантного рыцаря. Глаза у него побелели от злости, и он начал махать кулаками в полную силу. Только вот он опоздал на минуту-две, и сразу понял, что опоздал. Банни теснил его в угол, осыпая хлесткими ударами, а Даффи оставалось только защищаться и выставлять блоки, лидерство он потерял.   
Банни окончательно загнал его в угол ринга, заломил руку и ударил под колени. Даффи издал возмущенный рявк, но послушно сложился пополам. Багз врезал ему по загривку, уложив на пол, и уселся сверху, не забывая заламывать руку так, чтобы Даффи и дернуться не смел.  
\- Переложить тебя на спинку или и так сдаешься? – спросил он мягко.  
Даффи что-то прохрипел в ответ, кажется, послал как-то хитро и далеко. Багз заломил ему руку еще выше, зная, что боль от этого адская. Даффи застонал.   
\- Ну, так что? – еще нежнее спросил Банни.  
\- Я лучше сдохну, чем возьму хер в рот, - прорычал Даффи. – Никогда в жизни!  
Банни тут же выпустил его и отошел. Даффи растирал локоть и бросал свирепые взгляды, пока Банни одевался.   
  
\- В мой клуб тебя больше не пустят, - холодно сказал Багз. – И никаких общих дел я с тобой вести не буду, Дак.  
\- Только потому, что я не хуесос? – возмутился Даффи. – Ты охренел?  
\- Я не выношу людей, которые не держат обещаний, - пояснил Багз. – Пустозвонов не люблю. Всего хорошего, захлопнешь дверь и выключи свет.  
\- Эй, стой… - позвал его Даффи, когда Багз уже собирался уйти. – А если… ну…  
\- Что ну? – спросил Банни.   
\- Может, ты меня просто трахнешь? – как-то растерянно спросил Даффи.  
Багз обалдел. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Даффи так, словно видел его впервые.  
\- Значит, в рот ты не берешь, а в задницу дашь? – уточнил он. – Я не ослышался?  
\- Ну, задница – это задница, - рассудительно промямлил Даффи. – А рот – это рот.   
С такой логикой Багз поспорить не мог.   
  
Он пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Ну ладно.   
Даффи принялся одеваться. Под светом ламп его кожа блестела от пота, словно смазанная маслом.   
\- Хватит жрать меня взглядом, - проворчал он недовольно, накинув куртку. – К тебе?  
\- Ко мне, - согласился Банни. – И не нервничай, может, тебе понравится.  
Даффи посмотрел на него свирепо и вздохнул.   
  
В машине он молчал и как-то затравленно смотрел в окно. Банни, внутри которого пел хор райских птиц, собирался было положить ладонь ему на колено, но сообразил, что с Даффи станется сломать ему руку.   
\- Тебе не будет больно, - сказал он, загнав машину в подземный гараж.   
\- Перестань сюсюкать, - поморщился Даффи. – Ты меня живьем потрошить собрался или просто выдрать? От этого не умирают… наверное.   
\- Вообще-то иногда умирают, - сказал Банни, только чтобы поддразнить его, но заметив тоскливый взгляд Даффи, поправился, - Но не в нашем случае. Тебе ничего не грозит.  
\- Твоя писюлька мне грозит, - вздохнул Даффи.  
Тут уж Банни не выдержал, взял ладонь Дака и накрыл свою ширинку. Даффи отдернул руку, как от огня, и выругался.   
\- Это похоже на писюльку? – поинтересовался Банни.  
\- На киску не похоже точно, - не выдержал Даффи. – Все, пошли, не тяни жилы.  
  
Банни пропустил его вперед. Рассматривая эту широкую спину, он все никак не мог поверить, что наконец-то Даффи достался ему. На один раз и почти под принуждением, но все-таки достался. Банни собирался получить все от этой ночи, с набежавшими процентами.

\- В душ, - скомандовал он, как только за ними закрылась дверь.  
\- Ого! – только и сказал Даффи, осмотрев его огромный, пустой лофт. – Тебе тут не тесновато?  
\- Не жалуюсь, - невозмутимо ответил Банни. – Ванная направо.  
Даффи обреченно вздохнул и скрылся за дверью. Банни же отдернул полог с кровати, взбил подушки и принялся раздеваться, аккуратно вешая одежду на стул. Штаны только пришлось бросить в корзину для грязного белья, они измялись и испачкались.  
  
\- Ну и? – напряженно сказал Даффи, остановившись на пороге ванной. Багз повернулся к нему и едва не откусил себе язык. Даффи не удосужился одеться, да и вытерся кое-как. С темных, торчащих волос капала вода, оставляя прозрачные дорожки на загорелой коже. Мускулы ходили от движений, перекатывались – у Банни чуть не потекла слюна, так ему захотелось вылизать каждый дюйм этого сильного, крепкого тела.  
Между ног, ниже черного курчавого треугольника, покоился толстый, плотный член, обтянутый крайней плотью. Яйца тяжело отвисли и набухли от горячей воды.   
  
\- Ого, - выдохнул Багз.   
Даффи пожал плечами и подошел к кровати.  
\- Ну и как мне лечь? – спросил он безразлично, всем своим видом показывая, что отработает долг и свалит, и никакого удовольствия в его меню на вечер не записано.   
\- На спину, - посоветовал Багз, - тебе так будет легче.  
Даффи сверкнул желтыми глазами, грустно вздохнул и лег. Багз торопливо разделся и лег сверху. Он не сдержал громкого стона, соприкоснувшись всем телом с влажным, горячим и твердым телом Даффи.   
\- Все, ты кончил? – спросил тот. – Я могу идти?  
\- Заткнись, - прошептал Банни.  
Он потянулся за поцелуем, но Даффи зажал его рот ладонью и отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Вот этого мы делать не будем, - прошипел он, легонько отпихивая Банни в сторону.   
Багзу в этот момент стало так больно, что, наверное, он не сумел удержать лицо, потому что Даффи виновато прошептал:  
\- Я не могу, правда.   
\- Ладно, - хрипло согласился Багз.  
Теперь ему хотелось сделать Даффи больно, по-настоящему больно, оттрахать до кровавых брызг, потому что – ну заебал же. Но в глубине души он знал, что так поступить не сможет. Его работа и так была достаточно жестокой, чтобы тащить это дерьмо в постель.  
  
\- Ладно, - повторил Банни, - тогда заткнись и расслабься.  
Он поцеловал Даффи за ухом, принялся выцеловывать горло и ключицы. Даффи, наверное, поленился вымыться как следует, вкус у него был солоноватый, но Банни это чертовски нравилось. Он сполз ниже, к соскам и вцепился зубами в левый.   
\- Какого хера ты делаешь? – спросил Даффи, упираясь ладонью ему в лоб. – Что за херня?  
\- Теперь-то что? – рассердился Банни.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, - Даффи шумно вздохнул. – Смажь свой хрен вазелином и вставь мне, хер ли ты меня лижешь?  
\- Вазелином? – Банни засмеялся и больно, всерьез укусил Даффи за другой сосок. – Заткнись, придурок, и лежи смирно. Я не собираюсь спешить.  
\- Тебе что поизмываться охота? – обиделся Даффи.  
Банни заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Да, - сказал он сухо, после паузы, - мне охота поизмываться.  
Эрекция у него прошла, член обмяк, а желание ластиться пропало.   
  
Банни лег рядом и уставился в потолок.  
\- Сука, ну что ты за нежная натура, - расстроился Даффи. – Что я такого сказал-то? Меня смущает, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - холодно отозвался Банни. – Ты, видимо, считаешь, что я гребаный робот. А я, представь себе, привык нормально заниматься сексом.   
\- Ну, я тоже, - неуверенно проговорил Даффи. – Но с мужиком… с тобой… я себя какой-то девчонкой ощущаю.  
\- И что тебя смущает? – поинтересовался Банни. – Что тебе это нравится?  
Он ляпнул наобум, но Даффи вдруг покраснел – сразу весь, и плечами, и физиономией, и шеей.  
\- А это любопытно, - проговорил Банни, рассматривая его.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Даффи, он попытался отползти на другой край кровати, но Багз поймал его за локоть и подмял под себя.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя свяжу? – предложил он, глядя сверху вниз в шальные желтые глаза. – Тебе полегчает?  
\- Хрен себе свяжи! – огрызнулся Даффи.  
  
Связывать его не пришлось, и больше он не возникал, хоть и багровел то и дело, и ерзал на спине. Банни опустился с поцелуями к его твердому животу и принялся лизать пупок. Мягкий член Даффи начал крепнуть.   
\- Щекотно, - признался Даффи, упираясь ладонями в плечи Багза.  
\- Потерпишь, - ответил тот.  
Даффи начал дышать тяжело, с присвистом, раздвинул ноги и посмотрел почти умоляюще.  
\- Хочешь отсос? – догадался Банни. – Как ты там говорил? Любишь, когда тебе сосут яйца?  
\- А тебе не западло? – с надеждой спросил Даффи.  
\- Неа, - Банни кривовато улыбнулся. – Я же пидор, мне не западло.   
\- Тогда хочу, - Даффи даже головой закивал.  
  
Его член на вкус оказался соленым и чуточку горьким, но Банни это только обрадовало - Даффи не был его мокрым сном, фантазией для мастурбации. Он был живой, настоящий. Банни и не подумал возражать, когда крепкая ладонь взяла его за волосы и принялась подталкивать. Он только шире открыл рот и позволил пропихнуть член себе в горло. Даффи охнул и выпустил его, оттянул за волосы и встревожено всмотрелся в лицо.  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Все охуенно, придурок, - похрипел Банни, - кончишь мне в рот?  
Даффи уставился на него обалдело, кивнул и зажмурился, когда Банни продолжил. Его бедра начали мелко подрагивать, пальцы заскребли по простыне. Запах пота стал густым и насыщенным.   
\- О, святой Боже, твою мать, - простонал Даффи.   
Банни не вынимал его член из горла, постанывал от возбуждения и знал, что эти вибрации сводят Даффи с ума.  
\- Ебаный в рот, - проскулил Даффи, его уже колотило так, что даже зубы постукивали. – Сука, что ж ты делаешь, сука!   
Он выругался еще раз, напрягся и кончил так бурно, что Банни чуть не подавился от жадности. Он даже облизал последние капли, растер их языком по нёбу и только тогда отстранился.   
\- Пиздец, - выдохнул Даффи. – Почему ты не девка, зайка? За такие отсосы я бы на тебе женился.   
За это Багз укусил его в бедро.   
  
\- Ладно, - сказал Даффи, отдышавшись. – Пока все нормально, так что давай уже, трахни меня.  
\- Как мило, что ты об этом просишь, - восхитился Багз.  
Он сел и достал початый тюбик из-под подушки.  
\- Часто дрочишь? – понимающе спросил Даффи, охотно раздвинув ноги.   
Он был слишком разнежен, чтобы нервничать.   
\- Частенько, - признался Багз, - иногда вызываю мальчиков.  
\- Мальчиков? – переспросил Даффи. – Шлюх?  
\- Нет, бойскаутов, - язвительно ответил Банни. – Естественно шлюх, не тупи.   
  
\- Может, выключишь свет? - вдруг спросил Даффи.   
\- И не подумаю, - фыркнул Банни.   
Он смазал пальцы и теперь осторожно смазывал тугую розовую дырку, окруженную темными кудрявыми волосками.  
\- Я-то не шлюха-бойскаут, - признался Даффи, - мне как-то не по себе.  
\- Ты красивый, - прямо сказал ему Банни, терять ему было нечего. – Я от тебя с ума схожу.  
Даффи замолчал и уставился на него с удивлением.  
\- Я уже давно хотел тебя, - признался Багз, - мечтал об этом.  
\- Мужик, ты меня не путаешь с кем-то? – осторожно спросил Даффи.  
\- Заткнись, - оборвал его Багз. – Ты ведь знаешь, что нравишься мне.  
\- Я догадывался, - сдержанно ответил Даффи.  
Он охнул и закусил губу, когда скользкий палец очутился внутри.  
  
\- Тшшш, - пробормотал Банни, поглаживая его свободной рукой по щеке. – Все хорошо, ты справишься.  
\- Естественно справлюсь, - прокрякал Даффи, ерзая. – Это твои вонючие пальцы, а не дубинка, но, сука, как это мерзко! Как ты это терпишь вообще?  
\- А я не терплю, - легко признался Банни. – Я всегда сверху.  
\- Ну и хуйло ты на ножках, - буркнул Даффи, часто дыша.   
Банни протолкнул второй палец и осторожно крутил ими, растягивая тугую дырку.  
\- Блядь, ну и пиздец, - простонал Даффи. – Пиздец, как это вообще можно терпеть?  
\- Тебе больно, что ли? – обеспокоился Багз.  
\- Меня сейчас вывернет, - признался Даффи, - это мерзко. Но ты продолжай, хер с тобой.   
Багз еще несколько минут растягивал его, игнорируя злобное кряхтение и оханье, и только потом смазал член.  
\- Вот блядь, - простонал Даффи, пытаясь уползти прочь.  
Его рот искривился, щеки покраснели, а лицо исказилось так, словно Даффи собирался заплакать.  
\- Потерпи, - прошептал ему Багз, целуя в щеку мелко и сухо. – Сейчас-сейчас.  
  
Даффи постанывал и впивался ногтями ему в плечи, но его задница сжималась так туго, что у Багза то и дело вспыхивали яркие искры в глазах. Он неспешно двигался, то и дело добавляя смазки, однако чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Не потому, что Даффи был девственником в этом плане, а потому, что Даффи был тут, в его постели, под ним. Он принадлежал Багзу так, как один человек может принадлежать другому. Пусть и не совсем добровольно, пусть и без взаимного удовольствия, но Багз имел его сейчас в тело и душу – и был от этого счастлив.   
  
\- С-сука, отрастил себе хрен, - прошипел Даффи, раздирая ему спину ногтями. – Не мог поменьше?  
\- Не мог, - ответил Банни.   
Он поерзал, пытаясь найти удобное положение, а стонущий и ругающийся сквозь зубы Даффи вдруг заткнулся так резко, словно поток его брани отсекли ножом.  
\- Что? – спросил испугавшийся Банни.   
Даффи только пожал плечами, прислушиваясь к себе. Багз повторил движение – и понял, что попал, куда нужно: Даффи начал краснеть, а его член снова окреп.   
Теперь дело пошло на лад. Даффи молчал и скрипел зубами, его твердый, текущий конец терся между их животами, а задница то и дело содрогалась, пытаясь вытолкнуть член Банни, но вместо этого засасывая его еще глубже.

В какой-то момент Даффи забылся, приоткрыл рот и позволил поцеловать себя – сначала робко, одними губами, но поцелуй быстро углубился, в дело вступили языки, и вскоре это превратилось в самый настоящий мокрый поцелуй.

  
\- Го-о-осподи, - простонал Даффи, жадно глотая воздух открытым ртом. – Я так и знал, что это заразно!  
\- Что заразно? – уточнил Банни, не сбиваясь с темпа.  
\- Пидорасня твоя заразна! – рявкнул Даффи, впиваясь ногтями в ягодицу Банни, как его рука оказалась там – они оба не сумели бы ответить.  
\- Ну и ладно, - ответил Банни, жадно целуя припухший рот, - тебе что… плохо что ли? Тебе… нравится же?  
\- Да заткнись ты! – потребовал Даффи, бессильно ерзая затылком по подушке. – Еби молча.  
\- То есть… все-таки ебать?  
Даффи обозвал его гадкими словами, но все-таки признал, что ебать надо.  
\- Дай мне подрочить, - потребовал он, пытаясь просунуть руку между их телами. – Я хочу кончить.  
Багз прижал его ладони к подушке.  
\- Так кончишь.  
\- Ты охренел? – изумился Даффи. – Я ж не какая-то опытная пидовка, я так не могу.  
\- Сможешь, - категорично ответил Багз. – Я в тебя верю.  
Он принялся двигать бедрами быстрее, укусил вяло сопротивляющегося Даффи за щеку и принялся шептать на ухо. Он уже понял, что Даффи из тех, кто любит грязные разговорчики.   
\- Ты моя самая шикарная сучка…  
\- Заткни-и-ись, - проскулил Даффи, жадно слушая.  
\- У меня никогда еще не было такой давалки, - признался Багз. – Даже шлюшки-бойскауты не так хотят мой член в попку, как ты.  
\- Я не… а ну нахрен тебя, - сдался Даффи. – Дотрахай только.  
\- Ну так кончай, - предложил Банни. – В следующий раз я тебя свяжу и вообще дрочить не дам. Кончишь только по разрешению.  
Он не знал, откуда взялось это «в следующий раз», понятно же, что никакого следующего раза не будет, но сказано было к месту – глаза у Даффи закатились, он вздрогнул всем телом и обмяк. Банни простонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. В ушах у него рокотала кровь, ныла расцарапанная спина, пот капал со лба, но Банни было чертовски хорошо.  
  
Наконец он осторожно откатился в сторону и посмотрел на Даффи. Тот жмурился и лениво улыбался, на его животе подсыхала сперма, застывала в черных кудряшках на лобке.  
\- Да выдохни, - сонно сказал Даффи, - я не собираюсь с криком тебя душить или сбегать, прижимая ботинки к груди. Мне влом.   
\- Вот возьму и выкину тебя за дверь, - так же лениво припугнул Банни, - даже ботинки не отдам.  
\- Злобный сучонок, - хмыкнул Даффи. – Хоть один-то отдашь?  
\- Ну, один, может, и отдам, - согласился Банни. – Ты не хочешь в душ?  
\- Неа.  
\- Поросенок.  
  
Даффи ухмыльнулся. И вдруг его ухмылка застыла, в глазах проскользнуло что-то хищное и тут же погасло.  
\- Что ты? – встревожился Банни.  
\- Все заебись, - ответил Даффи, но был в его голосе какой-то стальной оттенок. Что-то было явно не заебись.   
Банни молча погладил его по руке.  
  
\- Может, ты меня еще и ужином покормишь? – предположил Даффи. – Я бы пожрал. Никогда не думал, что после ебли в задницу так жрать охота.  
\- Покормлю, - согласился Банни. – Тосты с яичницей и беконом будешь?  
\- Сгодится, - Даффи потянулся и зевнул.  
Багз встал с кровати, натянул домашние штаны и майку.  
\- Впервые вижу тебя таким, - сказал Даффи с насмешкой, правда, насмешка эта была доброй, без его обычной злобы.  
Багз пожал плечами.  
\- У меня еще и пижамка есть, фланелевая… с морковками.  
\- Лола подарила? – догадался Даффи.  
Багз кивнул. Даффи принялся ржать и хлопать по подушкам.  
\- Эй, - тихо сказал Багз. – А ты не хочешь… ну… повторить потом?  
\- Вообще-то, хочу, - признался Даффи. – Не думал, что мне это понравится, но заебись же. Но учти, я не пидор, окей? Мне просто это понравилось.  
\- Окей, - согласился Банни, - ты не пидор. Тебе просто нравится, когда я тебя имею в задницу.  
\- Все верно, - буркнул Даффи. – И, кажется, ты торопился на кухню.

 

 

 

***

  
\- Эй, Твити, - громко позвал Багз, практически проорал через весь клуб.   
Даффи, стоящий у барной стойки, вздрогнул и обернулся, в его расширенных глазах плескался практически ужас. Твити же просто вскинул светлую бровь.  
\- Сделай ему «Кровавую Мэри», как мне, - потребовал Багз. – Это мой любовник.   
Даффи вздрогнул. Багз послал ему воздушный поцелуй и отвернулся, он свое дело выполнил. Теперь слухи поползут со скоростью пожара, и к утру весь город будет знать, с кем спит Даффи Дак.   
Багз Банни – не постыдная грязная тайна, твою мать!  
  
Он сел на диван, на свое любимое место, откуда было видно и бар, и подиум с Лолой, и танцпол, и вход. Багз чувствовал себя больным после их последнего разговора с Даффи. Хотя этот разговор имел полное право называться грязной ссорой и даже скандалом. Лола бы назвала его самочувствие болью разбитого сердца, но Багз был слишком реалистом, чтобы употреблять такие слова. Он, скорее, чувствовал себя так, как чувствует человек, переносящий тяжелую простуду на ногах. Он знал, что рано или поздно выздоровеет, но пока ему было тяжко и больно.  
  
Правда, после такой мести несколько полегчало. Чуточку. Багз уставился на сцену, где пела его сестра. Он не слышал песни, просто бездумно наблюдал, как шевелятся ее губы, как блестит темно-фиолетовое платье. Багз в каком-то смысле наслаждался своим коконом одиночества и спокойствия, и когда кто-то сел рядом – не сумел сдержать гримасу.   
\- П-привет, старик, - сказал Порки, как обычно, со своим виноватым выражением. – М-мешаю, да?  
\- Прости, - Багз вздохнул. – Я рад тебя видеть, просто…  
\- Да н-ничего, - Порки закивал, мол, я все понимаю, старик. – У м-меня есть з-заказ для тебя.  
\- Нет, - без раздумий ответил Багз. – Извини, старина, но я временно отошел от дел.  
\- П-плохо, - огорченно сказал Порки. – Им нужен т-ты.   
\- А кто заказчик? – без интереса спросил Банни.  
\- Б-братья Уорнеры, - сообщил Порки. – И они хотят т-только тебя.  
Багз оставил свой стакан с «Мэри», сжал виски ладонями и зажмурился. На него навалился шум, состоящий из смеха, музыки, голоса Лолы, чужих голосов, звона стаканов и скрежета стульев по полу.   
\- Нет, старик, - сказал он, пожав плечами. – Я не в форме. Откажи им, или пусть ищут кого-то другого.   
\- П-понятно, - ответил Порки после паузы. Он протянул Багзу стакан и с сочувствием сказал:  
\- Т-ты бы п-прекращал пить, а? Это не м-мое дело, но выглядишь х-херово.  
\- Спасибо, - криво улыбнулся Багз. – Я ценю твое мнение, дружище.  
  
Порки ушел, а Багз допил свой напиток и вдруг ощутил дурноту. Ему было невмоготу сидеть тут, посреди людского месива, так что он поднялся наверх, в свой кабинет, с удивлением заметив, что пьян вдребезги. Он, в общем-то, и не пил много, так пару коктейлей, однако перед глазами все плыло.   
  
На диванчике сидел Даффи, злющий как черт. Злость делала Дака красивым. Багз вздохнул и привалился спиной к двери.  
\- Ты ебаный идиот, - сообщил Даффи.   
Он встал и стиснул кулаки.   
\- Я н-не твоя д-дешевая д-девка, - сообщил ему Багз, поразившись пьяному звуку своего голоса. Он и запинаться стал, как бедняга Порки.  
\- Ебаный придурок! – выругался Даффи и шагнул к нему. – Ты все испортил, дебил.  
\- Вонючий п-пидорас, - согласился Банни. – Ты же так с-сказал, да?  
Даффи скривился. Щеку и нос Багза обожгло огнем. Он громко хлюпнул и понял, что ему банально дали в морду. Из носа потекло, пачкая рубашку.   
  
\- А я тебя люблю, - грустно сказал Багз, болтаясь в чужих сильных руках. – Я всегда думал, что буду любить только Лолу, а, теперь вот люблю тебя, Даффстер.  
Даффи снова выругался, а Банни обожгло новым ударом, нос хрустнул, кровь полилась ручейком.  
\- И да, - сказал Багз, торжествуя от того, что теперь может в этом признаться, - я трахал свою сестру. И потом трахал тебя. Я ебаный извращенец, но тебя я поимел.  
Глаза у Дака вспыхнули оранжевыми искрами. Багз подавился своим языком и рухнул на пол. Лицо превратилось в сплошную маску боли. Потом боль вспыхнула в ребрах, наверное, Дак его пнул.  
\- Пока, - прошептал ему вслед Банни, услышав, как хлопнула дверь.  
Он попытался встать, но колени подломились, он свалился на пол, больно ударившись разбитым носом. Голова беспощадно кружилась, в глазах было темно, но с красным, неприятным отливом.  
  
Дверь снова хлопнула.  
\- Л-л-ла? – жалобно позвал Банни. – Я к-к-кжется умираю.  
Его вздернули на ноги с неженской силой.  
\- Ты у него что-то брал? – крикнул ему в ухо Даффи. – Таблетки, сигарету?  
\- Н-не к-рю, - выдохнул Банни.  
\- Пиздец, - зло сказал Дак. – Он тебя отравил.  
\- К-к-кто? – ошеломленно спросил Багз. Мысли путались, язык не слушался.  
\- Этот скот, твой кореш, - рыкнул Даффи.  
Он подтащил бессильного Багза к раковине, наклонил и бесцеремонно запихнул два пальца в рот. Банни предсказуемо стошнило, он едва не заорал, увидев в раковине густую красную жидкость, но сообразил, что это коктейль. Даффи тоже перестал ругаться и снова пихнул пальцы ему в рот.   
\- Х-х-хватит, - попросил Багз, его морозило и трясло.   
\- Заткнись, - грубо отозвался Даффи. – Еще раз, потом попьешь водички.  
Он снова наклонил Банни – и тут хватка ослабла. Багз едва не расшиб себе лоб о раковину, он обернулся, собираясь сказать пару нелестных слов в чужой адрес, и застыл, увидев, что Даффи лежит на полу, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
\- Оклемался? – спросил Порки, сжимая в руках пистолет.  
Багз мельком посмотрел на него и напряженно уставился на Даффи. Впрочем, он быстро заметил, что у того из шеи торчит игла.   
\- Жив твой хахаль, - сказал Порки, совершенно не заикаясь. – Вы мне пока нужны живыми.  
\- Как ты можешь? – тихо спросил Багз. – Мы же все из трущоб.  
Порки вытащил трясущейся рукой очередной белоснежный платочек и утер лоб.   
\- Вот именно, - с поразительной злобой ответил Порки. – Мы все из трущоб, но кто-то устроился хорошо, а я должен разгребать за вами дерьмо.  
\- Мы же друзья, - проговорил Банни, ощутив глупость своих слов.   
\- Больше нет, - злобно ответил Порки. – Раз уж ты очухался – бери своего ебаря и тащи вниз, в мою машину. Если выкинешь что-нибудь – тебе пиздец, Банни.   
\- Ладно, - ответил Багз. – Сестру не трогай.  
\- В хуй мне не уперлась твоя девка, - ответил Порки. – Когда твой клуб достанется мне – я ее нахер выкину, чтобы и духу вашего тут не осталось.  
Багз стиснул зубы, взвалил на плечо тяжелое тело Даффи и потащил его вниз по винтовой лестнице.   
Во всей ситуации был, пожалуй, единственный плюс – его депрессия прошла, как водой смыло.   
  
  
  
Вообще-то Багз не разрешал своим мужикам, случайным или более-менее постоянным, курить не то, что в постели, но вообще в его доме. Однако Даффи и не подумал спрашивать его мнения, а во второй же раз притащил пепельницу и поставил ее на тумбочке у кровати, бросив там же и зажигалку. На зажигалке была нарисована забавная антропоморфная утка. Банни лениво крутил зажигалку, пока Даффи курил после секса.   
  
В их последнюю встречу Даффи тоже курил, закинув руки за голову. Сигарета тлела, пепел падал Даффи на грудь, грозя оказаться потом на кровати. Банни было плевать на простыню. Он пытался отдышаться, сердце колотилось в груди. Даффи быстро понял, что в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, независимо от того, загоняешь ли ты мяч в чужие ворота или загоняют тебе. Даффи даже снизу умел проявлять свой стервозный характер и выжал Банни досуха.  
  
\- Приходи вечером в клуб, - попросил Банни, потершись подбородком о чужую ногу.   
\- Посмотрим, - ответил Даффи.  
Он был каким-то отстраненным, только во время секса ожил, но теперь, видимо, решил обратно захлопнуться в своей раковине. Банни улыбнулся возникшей в воображении картинке, укусил Даффи за колено и едва не получил этим же коленом в зубы.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил он серьезно, усевшись рядом.  
\- Да неладно что-то, - пробормотал Даффи, глядя на него в упор своими желтыми бешеными глазищами. – Херня какая-то, забей.  
Банни потянулся поцеловать его, но Дак уперся пальцем ему в грудь и больно надавил, царапнув ногтем.  
\- Значит, пока мы трахаемся – целоваться можно, - не выдержал Банни. – А пять минут спустя – уже нельзя?  
\- Ага, - согласился Даффи. – Иначе пидорасня получается.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это и так пидорасня? – тихо спросил Банни.   
Даффи, когда психовал, начинал орать и ругаться, а вот Багз наоборот – говорил все тише и спокойнее.   
\- Э, нет! – возразил Даффи. – Нихрена.  
\- Да ну прекрати, - поморщился Багз, - это несерьезно. Мы трахаемся, мы оба парни, так что это всяко гомосятина, как ты ее не обзывай.  
\- Я не трахаюсь, - с детским упрямством возразил Даффи.   
\- Ты даешь себя трахать, - со скепсисом заметил Багз. – Вообще-то, это считается сексом.  
\- Ой, да пошел ты! – Даффи фыркнул, раздавил окурок в пепельнице и сел.  
  
\- Может, уже признаемся? – спросил Багз помолчав.  
Интуиция прямо-таки орала ему, что лучше заткнуться и закрыть эту тему. Но Багзу не нравилось быть чужим грязным секретом, это было унизительно.  
\- В чем признаемся? – ошалел Даффи. – В этом?!!  
Он буквально слетел с кровати и уставился на Багза побелевшими глазами.  
\- Ну да, - сказал Банни, стараясь быть спокойным.   
Ему было так страшно, как не было уже давно.  
\- Да ты ебанулся! – выдохнул Даффи, он вдруг засмеялся. – А, я понял, ты шутишь, да? Прикалываешься?  
\- Это ты прикалываешься? – рассердился Багз. – Мы трахаемся, у нас отношения, неужели для тебя проблема перестать скрываться?  
\- Отношения? – презрительно скривился Даффи. – С тобой? Да ты точно ебанулся. Ты же пидор, у меня с тобой не может быть никаких отношений.

 

 

\- Убирайся отсюда, - приказал Багз, который с трудом сглотнул комок в горле.   
Он так рассвирепел, что готов был убить Даффи голыми руками. Даффи хмыкнул, натянул штаны и потянулся за курткой.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он миролюбиво, - звони, когда успокоишься, кувыркаться я же не против…  
У Банни даже в глазах потемнело.  
\- Пошел ты нахер, - сказал он искренне. – Ты просто мудила, слышишь? Может, я и пидор, но не мудак, а ты обычная ебаная скотина, долбанное чмо!  
\- Ого! – Даффи неприятно засмеялся. – А ты чего ждал, зая? Что мы однажды поженимся или чего?  
Он начал смеяться, и этот смех был Багзу как нож в сердце. Конечно, он не думал, что они однажды поженятся, но и такого отношения он не ожидал.   
\- Для тебя это что, несерьезно все было? – спросил он, ощутив вдруг прилив чудовищной усталости.  
\- Ну да, - Даффи пожал плечами. – А для тебя всерьез?  
\- Ну… да, - честно сказал Банни.  
\- Хуево тебе, - отозвался Даффи. – Извини, конечно, но я не представляю своего будущего с вонючим пидорасом.  
Сказал он это задиристо, но тут же потерял запал, увидев, как побелело лицо Багза.

«Мне же больно, - хотел было сказать Банни. – Я же тоже живой, черт тебя дери. Ты ведь делаешь мне больно».  
Но он ничего не сказал, молчал, обнимая себя за колени, и наблюдал, как мрачный Даффи поспешно собирается. 

  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь вернешься сюда – я тебя убью, - спокойно сказал Багз.  
Спокойствие давно стало его щитом, защитой от всех напастей.  
\- Сюда? – переспросил Даффи. – Нахер мне сюда возвращаться?  
И правда, нахер?  
\- Вали, - устало сказал Багз. – Пошел вон, мудак. Убирайся и сдохни где-нибудь.  
\- И тебе не кашлять, - фыркнул Даффи и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
С того момента Багз и заболел своей странной слабостью. 

В машине Порки и ему что-то вколол, так что очнулся Банни только в каком-то пустом, гулком контейнере, со связанными за спиной руками. Даффи, тоже связанный и с заклеенным скотчем ртом, сидел на соседнем стуле и сверлил его встревоженным взглядом. 

\- Очнулся, дружок?- спросил Порки, комкая платок. – Как самочувствие?  
\- Жить буду, - прокашлял Багз.  
\- Вот уж сомневаюсь, - Порки неприятно захихикал.   
\- Это твоя собственная инициатива или Дисней приказал? – спросил Багз, рассматривая Порки в упор.  
Тот даже зашелся от смеха.  
\- Дисней? Старый пердун уж два года как овощ. Скоро его отключат от всех этих трубок-дудок и конец.  
\- Это не он вырезал кланы, - сообразил Банни, - а ты!   
Порки пожал плечами. Он как никогда походил на жирную розовую свинку; свинку, которая страшно нервничала.  
\- Не совсем я, - признался Порки.  
Даффи что-то промычал.  
\- Что это ты его заткнул? – удивился Багз.  
\- Слишком много твой хахаль ругается, - с обидой сказал Порки. – Я, конечно, очень рад, что ты нашел свое счастье, но я не жирная вонючая свинья. Я новый босс этого зассаного городишки. А вас, мои дорогие, сожрут рыбы.  
Впрочем, он все-таки оторвал скотч.

\- Хуибы, - мрачно сказал Даффи. – Ты тупорылый жирный недоносок, Уорнеры избавятся от тебя быстрее, чем ты успеешь хрюкнуть.  
\- Ну вот, опять, - с укоризной сказал Порки.   
Он собрался заклеить Даффи рот, но Багз его остановил.  
\- Погоди, причем тут Уорнеры?  
\- Этот жирдяй работает на Уорнеров, - пояснил Даффи, - можешь себе представить? А те подлюги дождались, пока старый пердун окончательно сдуется и начнет гадить под себя, завербовали твоего недоебанного дружка, и через него попытались нашими руками расчистить себе город.  
\- Он всегда так много ругается, - вздохнул Порки. – Ты хороший исполнитель, Даффи, и если бы ты не начал совать клюв не в свое дело – жил бы и дальше, припеваючи.   
\- Твои хуесосы тебя грохнут, - с притворным сочувствием сказал Даффи. – Ты слишком много знаешь, свинья, чтобы оставить тебя в живых. И для тебя я мистер Дак, усек, вонючка?  
\- Мистер Дак, заткнись уже, - устало попросил Багз.  
\- Для тебя – Даффи, так и быть, - смягчился тот.  
\- Пошел ты, - фыркнул Багз.  
\- Если бы ты, пидрила тупая, не начал объявлять вслух на каждом углу о том, что мы трахаемся, я бы грохнул твоего драгоценного поросенка в темной подворотне, и ебались бы дальше! – рассвирепел Даффи. – Но нет, блядь, тебе надо торжественно объявить, что мы спелись! Ты б, сука, еще свадебные приглашения всем разослал! Им же только этого и надо!  
\- Чего? – тупо переспросил Багз, переводя взгляд с кипящего от злости Даффи на кипящего от обиды Порки.   
\- Вы лучшие профессионалы в городе, - признался Порки. – Уорнеры хотели бы держать вас в одном лукошке, поэтому и выдавали двойные заказы.  
Банни невольно улыбнулся.  
\- А ты говоришь – Марвел, Марвел…  
\- Хуярвел, - тут же отозвался Даффи, который успел перевести дыхание. – Эти дебилы тут причем?  
\- Не твое дело, - Банни зубасто улыбнулся и Даффи в кои-то веки заткнулся. 

\- Ладно, - Банни вздохнул. – Порки – ты в самом деле свинья. Я думал, что ты мой друг. Мы ж все…  
\- Из трущоб, да-да, - Порки улыбнулся, показав мелкие остренькие зубки. – Вот поэтому, Банни, именно поэтому. Я тоже хочу тепленькое местечко под солнцем.   
\- Ты мог сказать, - процедил Багз. – Достаточно было сказать, я бы помог…  
\- Снова просить помощь у Багза Банни? – перебил его Порки. – Ты заебал своей помощью, Багз.   
\- Ах ты сука! – рассердился Банни. – Свинья ты и есть свинья!

Ему надоело сидеть и слушать эту скотину. Он сполз чуть ниже, а сообразительный Даффи тут же отвлек внимание Порки на себя, спрашивая, кто жарил мамочку Порки, что тот вырос таким жирным и вонючим. 

Багз примерно представлял, почему Уорнеры послали за ними Порки – знакомое доверенное лицо. И догадывался, что Уорнеры не ждут Порки живым. Ну, в самом деле, Порки даже не додумался их обыскать. Он посылал всех убийц этого города на промысел, но понятия не имел, как они работают, и знать не желал, трусливая свинья. 

Нож нашелся на щиколотке и легко вышел из ножен. Порки повернулся на звук и захлебнулся слюной и кровью. Из-за того, что он дернулся, нож вошел чуть левее, не просто вспоров яремную вену, а вонзившись пониже кадыка. Порки повалился на пол и принялся биться в корчах, пытаясь и зажать рану и не выдернуть нож. Багз смотрел с отвращением и жалостью – все-таки это был его старый, хоть и бывший друг, и такой смерти Багз ему никогда не желал. Порки намочил штаны, его толстые ножки сучились, скребли ботинками пол, лицо посинело, а глаза жалобно уставились на Багза с последним укоризненным вопросом:   
«Как ты мог, дружище, как ты мог»?   
\- Прощай, Порки, - выдохнул Багз, не замечая, что побледнел, как бумага. – Бог с тобой, я тебя прощаю. 

Он снова сполз и вытащил второй нож, с другой щиколотки.  
\- Дилетант, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Даффи, пытаясь освободить руки из наручников.  
Банни поковырял ножом в замке и освободил сначала одну ладонь, а потом и другую. Даффи пыхтел и ерзал.  
\- Никак? – с притворным сочувствием спросил Банни.  
\- Да вот что-то… - пробормотал Даффи.  
\- Армейские наручники, - сообщил Багз, - придется тебе выбивать суставы.  
Даффи поморщился.   
\- Ненавижу это, - сказал он недовольно. – Может, поможешь?  
\- Пошел ты, - хмыкнул Банни.   
Он наклонился над Порки и всмотрелся в его мертвое, искаженное страданием лицо. Несколько секунд смотрел, вздохнул и принялся обшаривать карманы.  
\- Обнищал? – спросил Даффи, подпустив яда в голос.  
Кажется, он прилично нервничал.  
Багз вытащил пистолет, настоящий, не ту игрушку, которой Порки, свинья такая, пожалей боже его душу, их уложил. В пистолете нашлись и патроны. 

Банни вытащил свой нож и брезгливо обтер о штанину Порки.  
\- Бросишь меня тут? – тихо спросил Даффи. – Они ж меня до смерти замучают.  
\- А почему это должно быть моей проблемой? – удивился Багз. – Мы же просто трахались, никакого будущего с вонючим пидором.  
\- Вот ты злопамятный хуесос! – возмутился Даффи.  
\- Всего хорошего, - холодно сказал Багз.   
Он ожидал, что Дак еще унизится, примется умолять – жить Даффи очень даже любил. Однако Даффи нахмурился и замолчал. Медовые искры в его глазах стали оранжевыми. Он смотрел на Багза, как на совершенно чужого, опасного человека.

Багз вздохнул, обошел его и открыл замки наручников, бросил растирающему руки Даффи пистолет покойника Порки. Багз все равно не любил огнестрельное оружие, это Даффи был мастером стрелять с обеих рук.  
\- Все, я сделал для тебя все, что смог, - сказал он спокойно. – Я буду рад, если ты свалишь из города, Дак. Тут будет… неспокойно.  
Даффи молчал и смотрел в сторону. 

Багз отодвинул дверь контейнера и выскользнул наружу, оказавшись в порту. Его ослепил яркий свет, но когда он поморгал, то понял, что на самом деле недавно рассвело, над океаном плыло утреннее марево, пахло йодом, рыбой, водорослями и какой-то гнилью. Багз скользнул в проход между контейнерами и принялся красться между бесконечными рифлеными красными и синими стенками. Он понятия не имел, куда выйдет, но надеялся, что куда-то, да выйдет, а там просто поймать попутку и добраться до своего клуба, подняв на уши всех трущобников.

Впереди что-то зашумело, Багз насторожился и присел, приготовив нож для броска. Сзади тоже что-то громко звякнуло. Он резко обернулся и сглотнул, увидев, что Даффи целится в него. Лицо у Даффи было спокойное, ничего не выражало – ни злости, ни сожаления, ни радости. Он делал свою работу.

«Да твою мать, - с отчаянием подумал Багз. – Почему я выбрал самого неподходящего парня, чтобы влюбиться?»  
Даффи выстрелил. Банни не успел отпрянуть, только зажмурился, надеясь, что пуля Даффи окажется к нему милосерднее, чем его нож для Порки. Однако он ничего не ощутил, а вот позади него с шумом упало чье-то тело, пистолет выпал из мертвой руки. Даффи подобрал его и легонько пнул труп.

\- Подъем, - сосредоточенно сказал Даффи, переступив через тело, - нашел время отдыхать, долбоеб.   
Банни понял, что сидит на бетоне, в какой-то момент у него просто подкосились ноги. Даффи подошел к нему и всмотрелся в лицо, покачал головой и усмехнулся.   
\- Не болит? – спросил он с поразительной нежностью, прикоснувшись к какой-то ссадине на щеке.  
\- А ты как думаешь! – огрызнулся Банни, отдернувшись.  
\- Ладно, - мягко сказал Даффи, - так и быть, рассылай свадебные приглашения, придурок. Теперь нам терять нечего.  
Банни посмотрел на него с недоверием.   
\- Я не буду тебя целовать на этой помойке посреди мертвецов, - предупредил его Даффи. – Надо выбираться, пока нас не прикончили эти хуесосы.  
Банни кивнул и перехватил нож поудобнее, и тут же Даффи, противореча сам себе, схватил его за локоть, грубо дернул к себе и поцеловал, мокро и с языком. Потрясенный Банни погладил его по затылку.  
  
\- Я уж думал, что этот недоносок тебя прикончил, - признался Даффи. – Испугался за тебя, дятел.  
\- Сам ты дятел, - усмехнулся Банни и чмокнул его в щеку. – Пошли туда, мне кажется выход там.  
Даффи пожал плечами, ему было все равно, куда идти, лишь бы ему дали кого-нибудь убить.  
\- Ты же не собираешься свалить, верно? – спросил Багз. – Тут и правда будет жарко.  
\- Не собираюсь, зайка, - Даффи кровожадно усмехнулся. – Уорнеров надо зачистить, а мы же лучшие в этом вонючем городе.  
\- Грязный город, - согласно вздохнул Багз. – Пачкает всех.

 

 

***

  
Лола мыла окна в лофте. Деревянный стол под ней не скрипел и не шатался, но Тазз все равно стоял рядом, готовясь в любой момент поймать Банни. Лола, как обычно, эксплуатировала Тазза с безжалостностью очаровательного рабовладельца. Одной рукой он подавал ей оранжевое ведерко с чистой водой, другой – выжимал губку, третьей - держал Лолу за щиколотку, а четвертой время от времени поправлял свои длинные волосы, заплетенные в тяжелую косу. Багз по-своему восхищался Таззом, уникальный человек, воистину!  
  
Багз сидел на диване, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, и наблюдал за мытьем. Лично он не собирался палец о палец ударять, он отдыхал. Тем более что его страстью были мягкие диваны и дорогие костюмы, а вот нищее прошлое в Лоле пело именно звоном стекла.  
  
Багз, хоть и смутно, но помнил страшные зимние дни, когда за окнами трещал мороз, а стекла, маленькие и грязные, заклеенные бумагой, покрывались инеем. Багз и совсем маленькая Лола делали из двух одеял логово, запихивали туда резиновую грелку с кипятком и крепко обнимались. Они мечтали о шикарном доме, где они будут жить, когда вырастут и разбогатеют. Багз, который уже почерпнул разных атрибутов красивой жизни из случайных газет, мечтал о гараже с собственной машиной, о камине и о большом-большом диване, где много подушек и выдвигается полочка для ног. А Лола была и правда слишком маленькой, ее куцей фантазии хватало лишь на большие окна.  
\- Бо-о-ольшие! – шептала Лола, смешно сморщив носик. – Ог-г-омные!  
Она еще картавила, а иногда шепелявила из-за неровных передних зубов.   
Потом они выросли, и оказалось, что на содержание тачки требуется постоянный денежный ручеек, диван, где много-много подушек быстро пачкается пеплом, соусом и… всяким другим, особенно, если твой любовник – скотина и грязнуля. А окна, тем более такие большие, нужно регулярно мыть.  
  
Багз хорошо знал свою сестру, но даже он не стал докапываться – почему ей нужно делать эту грязную работу собственноручно. В конце концов, у каждого из них была какая-то слабость, которая показалась бы глупой постороннему человеку, не трущобнику. Лола, певица из престижного клуба, мыла окна, натянув старую баскетбольную форму брата, Багз спускал деньги на строгие костюмы и не расставался с ножами, Твити с болезненным пылом учил иностранные языки, а Сильвестр каждый день щеголял новыми синяками и содержал местный бойцовский клуб. Койот, ставший копом, с удовольствием потакал своему прогрессирующему садизму. Порки, прости господь его свинскую душу, ежедневно крахмалил носовые платочки. Сэм разговаривал со своим пистолетом, как с лучшим другом, Элмер носил дурацкую огромную шляпу, Спиди воровал и бил чужие машины, не ради прибыли, а исключительно для собственного удовольствия. Все они были по своему чокнутые, даже бедный мазохист Тазз, повернутый на его сестричке. А уж Даффи, психопат и придурок, так идеально вписался в их компанию, словно для него с самого рождения оставили место.  
  
\- Принцесса, - встревожено пробормотал Тазз, - прошу тебя, осторожно!  
\- Я в норме! – легкомысленно ответила Лола.  
\- Куколка, шлепнешься, - весело заметил знакомый голос.  
Банни улыбнулся.  
\- Я не ку… - рассвирепела Лола, она повернулась и хмыкнула, осекшись.  
Банни тоже повернулся, Тазз остался равнодушным.  
\- Ну что уставились? – беззлобно спросил Даффи. – С работы я пришел.  
\- Ковер! – только и выговорил Багз.  
\- Нормально! – Даффи ухмыльнулся. – Я тут, понимаешь, в чужой требухе, а ему жалко ковер.  
Однако он стащил ботинки, взял их в руки и почти на цыпочках прокрался в ванную.   
\- Фу, - пробормотала Лола. – Грязно работает.  
Багз только вздохнул.  
  
Он уже привык видеть Даффи в чьих-нибудь кишках, покрытого кровью с головы до ног. Даффи любил развлекаться, но почему-то после его развлечений счета на химчистку увеличивались втрое.   
\- Цел? – спросил Багз, остановившись на пороге ванной.  
Даффи, шипя сквозь зубы, пытался снять намокшие и прилипшие к телу джинсы.  
\- Цел, - отозвался Даффи.   
На фоне его загорелого, белозубого, окровавленного лица желтые глаза сияли еще ярче.  
\- Помоги-ка, зайка?  
\- Вот уж нет! – фыркнул Багз. - Собирай свои игрушки сам, малыш.  
\- Чистоплюй! – фыркнул Даффи.  
Он запихнул свои тряпки в пакет и затолкал этот пакет в отдельную корзину, залез в ванну и вытянулся там своим большим, сильным телом. Застонал от блаженства, когда Банни включил воду.  
  
\- Ответь мне на один вопросик, - позвал Даффи, и в его голосе было что-то напряженное, видимо, Даффи рассчитывал в любом случае услышать ответ.   
\- Ну? – Банни сел на край ванны и бросил в Даффи мочалкой.  
\- Джек Уорнер, - вкрадчиво сказал Даффи.   
Багз вздрогнул. Он слышал, как смеется Лола, наверное, Тазз брякнул очередной из своих глуповатых комплиментов. Даффи смотрел на него тяжелым, внимательным взглядом. Он был слишком наблюдательным и конечно заметил, как изменилось лицо у Банни.  
\- А что? – неохотно спросил Багз.  
\- Я знаю, как ты работаешь, зайка, - негромко сказал Дак, болтая ногами в горячей воде. – Чисто, быстро, безболезненно, скучно. Но с этим хуесосом ты обошелся не так. Совсем не так.  
\- Личные счеты, - Багз постарался ответить равнодушно, отстраненно.  
\- И что за счеты? – упорствовал Даффи.   
Он подтянулся на руках и повис на краю ванны, попытался укусить Багза за ногу, получил подзатыльник и свалился обратно, совершенно не обидевшись.  
\- Долгий разговор, - буркнул Багз.  
\- Так я весь внимание! – обрадовался Даффи.  
Багз вздохнул.  
  
Серьезные отношения подразумевали не только веселье и совместные оргазмы, но и разговоры по душам, включая разговоры болезненные, о том, что было глубоко похоронено в памяти.  
\- Я… - неловко начал Банни, напряженно уставившись во флакон с шампунем. – Я никогда не бываю снизу.  
\- Я заметил, - поддакнул Даффи, крутясь в ванне, как утка-миксер. – Так я не против, зайка.   
\- Один раз был, - выдохнул Багз.  
Даффи моментально прекратил дурачиться, сел ровно и посмотрел внимательно. В его шальных глазах начали вспыхивать искорки, что всегда означало злость, Багз уже выучил его повадки.  
\- С Уорнером, - выдохнул Багз. – Очень давно. Было так больно… ужасно больно. Пришлось накладывать швы, а у нас не было денег, и…  
Он осекся и замолчал, окунувшись в тоскливое прошлое.  
  
\- А за что он так? – тихо спросил Даффи, который, к счастью, и понятия не имел, как больно можно сделать тому, кто снизу.  
\- Да просто так, - Банни нервно пожал плечами. – Он со всеми так, попользуется и выбросит.  
Он вдруг засмеялся, показав зубы.  
\- Знаешь, как мы выбрались из трущоб? Я заплатил за это своей задницей. Не слишком дорогая цена, как думаешь?  
Даффи не смеялся.  
\- А мне почему не сказал? – спросил он очень зло. – Ты же знаешь, я умею работать с подобными типами.  
\- Это мое дело, - спокойно ответил Банни. – Мой скелет в шкафу.  
\- Скелет-хуйлет, - передразнил его Даффи противным голосом. – Ну и чего ты скис? Ну выебали тебя на заре твой давней молодости, так ты ж отомстил!  
\- Какой ты простой! – восхитился Багз, у которого в самом деле от души отлегло. До этого его секрет знала только Лола и какой-то полупьяный студент-медик, который согласился наложить ему швы за пятнадцать баксов – все их имеющиеся бабки.   
\- Я очень простой, - согласился Даффи. – И очень клевый, согласись?  
Багз закатил глаза.  
  
\- Эй, - позвал его Даффи, когда Багз собирался выйти из ванной. – Ты потому не даешься? Боишься?  
\- А ты хочешь меня поиметь? – удивился Багз.   
До этого разговора он был уверен, что Даффи целиком и полностью устраивает его роль в постели. По крайней мере, Даффи ни единого раза не попробовал захватить лидерство и соглашался на все вещи, которые Банни ему предлагал.  
\- Я тебя и так имею, зайка, - снисходительно ответил Даффи. – Для этого мне не обязательно запихивать хрен в твою симпатичную попку.   
\- Ну так что? – Банни сложил руки на груди и уставился на плескающегося Дака с любопытством. – Хочешь меня выебать?  
Даффи задумался.  
\- Разок, - сказал он неохотно. – А вообще меня все устраивает.  
Багз уже заранее знал, что Даффи сейчас выдаст какую-нибудь идиотскую сентенцию со смещенной логикой.  
\- Пока ты меня трахаешь – это не пидарасня! – уверенно заявил Даффи. – А если я тебя начну – тогда это точно будет пидарасней, а такого дерьма нам не надо.   
Багз только головой покачал.  
\- Как скажешь, - сказал он, ухмыляясь. – И вообще, вылезай, утенок, почки простудишь.  
\- Кря! – дерзко ответил Даффи и нырнул с головой.   
  
Когда он вышел, мокрый и голый, вытирая полотенцем голову, Лола отобрала у Банни бабочку и чистила ногти. Она без особого интереса посмотрела на Даффи и вернулась к ногтям. Тазз проворчал в его адрес что-то нелестное.  
\- Крошка, у меня лак облупился, - сообщил Даффи. – Ты сделаешь с этим что-нибудь?   
\- Что-нибудь сделаю, - лениво ответила Лола. – Забеги на днях.  
Даффи кивнул и отбросил полотенце.  
Багза забавлял тот факт, что бесстрашный Даффи, который любил лезть на рожон, почему-то боялся его сестренку. Лола, пользуясь этим, тестировала на бедняге Даффи то тушь, то лак для ногтей, то еще какую-то чушь. Даффи подозрительно покладисто терпел.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не трахаешься с моим бойфрендом? - спросил Багз, колдуя над соковыжималкой.   
\- Я? – удивилась Лола.  
\- Я? – глупо спросил Даффи, пытаясь найти хотя бы штаны.   
Слава богу, хоть Тазз промолчал.   
\- Ты и есть мой бойфренд, придурок, - фыркнул Багз, бросив в Даффи чистую футболку. Та, почему-то, лежала между тостером и кофеваркой.

\- Зачем мне твой бойфренд? – изумилась Лола. – У меня своих хва… Тазз, вот, - поправилась она, услышав ворчание.  
Тазз улыбнулся – как всегда неожиданно и очень светло. Его уродливая физиономия на секунду стала очень привлекательной, практически красивой. Даффи уронил носки.  
\- Ого, - сказал он, помолчав. – Так ты меня ревнуешь, зайчонок?  
Он заухмылялся особо мерзко и самодовольно.  
\- Нет, мне все-таки любопытно! – уперлась Лола. – С чего ты взял, что я буду отбирать твои игрушки? Я даже в детстве…  
\- Игрушки? – нахмурился Даффи.  
\- А мою железную лопатку? – напомнил Багз. – И мои формочки, ну те, которые подарил дядя Освальд?   
Лола хмыкнула.  
\- Злопамятный, - сказала она со странным одобрением. – Не переживай, братик, я просто крашу твоему любимчику ногти, мы даже в ладушки не играем, выдохни.  
\- Ладушки? – переспросил Даффи, совершенно потеряв нить разговора. – Любимчик? Вы совершенно чокнутые, вы в курсе?  
Багз мимоходом потрепал Даффи, прыгающего на одной ноге в штанине, по щеке и сунул Лоле в руки стакан с морковным соком.   
  
Через полчаса Лола собралась, забрала верного Тазза и умчалась, поцеловав на прощание Багза в губы.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это нездорово? – заметил Даффи, который лениво смотрел в телевизор, потягивая кофе с ромом.   
\- Тебя это возбуждает? – осведомился Банни. – Хочешь втроем?  
Даффи сглотнул, его скулы поалели, кончики ушей тоже.  
\- Хочешь, - кивнул сам себе Багз.   
\- Может, и хочу, - проворчал Даффи, - только твоя сестричка меня пугает до чертиков, а ты не из тех, кто делится сестричками.  
\- Я подумаю, - милостиво ответил Багз, - если будешь хорошо себя вести.   
Даффи крякающе засмеялся.  
  
Он сел и потянулся, сонно заморгал. В освещении телевизора ресницы у него казались огромными и необыкновенно густыми.   
\- Иди спать, - посоветовал Багз, заложив закладку в «Спасти мистера Бэнкса». Старик Дисней наконец-то скончался, и про него тут же написали кучу книг – преимущественно лживых и бредовых. Однако Банни было любопытно прочитать про молодость старого козла, так что пару книжек он отложил.  
\- А ты? – позвал Даффи, неромантично почесывая живот.   
\- Скоро приду, - отмахнулся Багз.  
Даффи подошел к нему и неожиданно опустился на колени, прямо на пол.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – несколько ошарашено спросил Багз.   
\- А на что это похоже? – хмыкнул Даффи, пытаясь расстегнуть его ремень. – Зайка, зачем ты упаковываешься в три слоя?  
\- Надо же как-то защищаться от твоих посягательств, - ответил Банни, улыбаясь.  
Даффи выдернул ремень и содрал его штаны до колен, лизнул ногу, провел пальцами по нежной внутренней части бедер.  
\- Заткнись, - предупредил он, поблескивая глазами – Знаю я, что ты хочешь пискнуть, зайчонок.  
Багз послушно заткнулся, проглотив ехидную ремарку, и сполз чуть ниже, давая доступ. Даффи облизнул губы и осторожно взял в рот кончик его члена. Он вообще проделывал все это с такой аккуратностью, словно не хрен сосал, а разминировал бомбу. Впрочем, Банни держал язык за зубами, Даффи только недавно созрел до подобных ласк, так что не стоило его пугать или высмеивать.  
  
\- Да выдохни, придурок, - жизнерадостно сказал Даффи. – Можешь меня за волосы подержать, давай.  
Банни кивнул, вплел пальцы во влажные черные вихры и принялся руководить процессом. Даффи смотрел на него своими желтыми глазами, шалыми и бешенными, злобно-радостными, с пляшущими искорками-чертиками. Его пухлые губы растянулись идеальной буквой «о», тесно обхватывали член Багза.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты проглотил, - пробормотал Багз. – Ты проглотишь, Даффстер?   
«Хуесос ты, - обреченно ответил ему взглядом Даффи. – Ладно уж, проглочу, не реви».  
Его ладонь скользнула в домашние штаны, затрещала резинка.   
\- Ты мне сосешь… и дрочишь сам, - выдохнул Багз, ощутив, что теперь можно говорить, Даффи уже попался на крючок. – Какая ты соска, Дак!  
Даффи застонал, его горло завибрировало, Банни вскрикнул от этого ощущения. Даффи заработал рукой быстрее, его глаза начали закатываться, с края губ текла слюна.   
\- Это ты у нас хуесос, - с удовольствием сказал Банни, без жалости таская Даффи за волосы. – Тебе нравится сосать мой член, шлюшка?  
Даффи моргнул, у него потекли слезы, не от того, что Банни говорил, а от нехватки воздуха. Банни смахнул его слезинку и с наслаждением слизнул эту соленую капельку. Даффи задергался и застонал. Его горло задрожало мелко и настойчиво, Банни охнул, чувствуя, что из него буквально доят оргазм. Он, как и обещал, кончил Даффи в рот, и вытащил член, лишь когда тот обмяк и перестал истекать капельками.  
  
\- Фу! – с невыразимым чувством проговорил Даффи, облизываясь. – Ну и мерзость!   
Он утер ладонью губы и выдохнул.  
\- Поужинал? – лениво спросил Банни, похлопав его по щеке. – Теперь иди спать.  
\- Я тебе врежу, - пригрозил Даффи.   
Драться он все-таки не стал, поднялся с колен и сладко потянулся всем телом. Перед глазами Банни несколько секунд маячило влажное пятно на штанах.   
\- Пошли! – скомандовал Даффи. – Потом будешь книжки читать.   
\- Что ты имеешь против книжек? – усмехнулся Багз, подчиняясь его настойчивости.   
\- Начитаешься умных вещей, станешь слишком умным, - легкомысленно сказал Даффи, - бросишь меня, простого наемного убийцу.  
Банни ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что Даффи, вообще-то, в университете учился. Его наклонности как-то странно соседствовали с медицинским образованием, наверное, действительно у садизма и хирургии было что-то общее в анамнезе.  
  
Даффи свалился на кровать, обнял обеими руками подушку и зевнул, сверкнув зубами.  
\- Присмотрись к Марвину, - попросил Даффи. – Нам не нужен второй Порки.   
\- Марвин из трущоб, - возразил Банни и тут же замолчал.  
Даффи сел, схватил его за шею и уронил на кровать, а потом крайне больно шлепнул по заднице пару раз.  
\- Это тебе за тупость, - объявил он серьезно.   
\- Ладно, заслужил, - проворчал Багз, потирая горящую ягодицу.   
\- Тупоебик, - с нежностью проговорил Даффи, глядя на него своими невозможными глазищами.   
Он шлепнулся на спину и раскинул руки, давая Банни устроиться рядом.   
\- Спокойной ночи, принцесса, - пожелал Багз.   
\- Кажется, тебе нравится, когда тебя шлепают? – с угрозой ответил Даффи, но ворочаться ему было лень.   
Багз легко поцеловал его в плечо и закрыл глаза, настраиваясь на сон.   
В его сознании прокручивались мысли, словно быстрые, блестящие змеи – о необходимых делах, о заказах, о Лоле и Даффи, о клубе, бытовые делах и обязанностях. Даффи рядом дышал, овевая его ухо теплым сонным дыханием.  
  
«Надо будет отнести Порки на могилу цветы, - подумал Багз. – Если бы не эта свинья – ничего бы у меня не было, помилуй господь его завистливую душонку. Завтра отнесу букет лилий, он их всегда терпеть не мог. Так и поступлю».

 

 (с) Crazy Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Багз Банни: http://40.media.tumblr.com/7815c41da3fa61e594d341cdd8a69d9f/tumblr_neqxo4UDzu1qjtxoeo3_500.jpg  
> Лола Банни: http://40.media.tumblr.com/1ec443d751e2b486d2462b4fb1d31519/tumblr_neqxo4UDzu1qjtxoeo1_500.jpg  
> Даффи Дак: http://36.media.tumblr.com/ce33e1b7eb8c67a76d8e78fcd29994f7/tumblr_neqxo4UDzu1qjtxoeo2_500.jpg


End file.
